Accidental Bloodline
by SoulDragonNaru
Summary: Being taught a Fire jutsu by Ebisu The Kyuubi learns Naruto's element is wind and gets offended by it. Trying to over ride the wind with fire has Narutos elemental nature Kyuubi makes one slip up. Naruto now has his wind nature mixed with Fire granting him the Ash Bloodline.
1. Prologue

For those who read this and say I quiet because you don't like the concept please don't flame if you don't like the story that is fine I am into constructive criticism but flaming me won't do anything I ignore all flames mainly because they yell at first before explaining.

If this is your first time reading please and I mean please don't get made at a chapter ahead of this that has bad grammar until it is redone

The last thing I want you to know… this is a fanfic it is going to be different from the show. I have gotten P.M. and reviews stating how I was differing from the show… it is a fanfic it will be different

Now than to the story

/

Prologue Start

/

Naruto Uzumaki was now trying to think about Jutsu. The reason he was obsessed with ninjutsu was because each Hokage had a special ninjutsu fighting style, the first had wood, the second water, the third was said to know all ninjutsu in the leaf, and the forth only had one but it was an A rank he threw around like nothing along with seals.

Naruto believed he needed a style one that would make it his own. Naruto did something he never did he went to the library. He was a ninja know so they couldn't kick him out after all. Naruto wondered what he could learn he hated reading but for his dream he would learn.

Naruto made it to the library in no time. Naruto walked inside has he did he was confronted instantly. "What are you doing here demon." Naruto sighed.

"I am just researching ninjutsu." Naruto answered.

"I don't care get out!" She yelled.

"What how can you kick me out of a public place without a reason."

"You being a demon is reason enough! Now go!" Naruto hung his head in defeat he didn't want to deal with this so he walked out he would come back later hinged though. Naruto sighed and went into an ally way has he leaned against the wall sitting down.

"Hey there," Naruto turned to see Ebisu though.

"Great the closet perv," Ebisu glared at him for that comment.

"I merely wanted to know what you would want in a library." Naruto sighed.

"Ninjutsu" Naruto answered. "Every Hokage has a special ninjutsu style I was hoping to try and find one." Ebisu nodded with Naruto's obsession with being Hokage it made sense he knew the boy could be series if he needed to be and yet he didn't go to the Hokage and tell on the women most likely to not get the woman in trouble.

"I see what about your jounin sensei shouldn't he teach you ninjutsu?"

"All he ever does is train Sasuke I am stuck working on chakra control but I don't even know what I am doing he hasn't even taught me how to control chakra." Naruto had no idea why he was talking to Ebisu of all people about this.

"I see perhaps I can help you." Naruto blinked and looked at him. "Let say it is me thanking you for helping out Konohamaru." Ebisu had stopped calling Konohamaru the honorable grandson after realizing his mistake of how it made Konohamaru feel.

"Really you will teach me a cool ninjutsu style!"

"No." Naruto looked down. "I can though show you two chakra control exorcizes I know and maybe a ninjutsu after wards. Can you tell me how long you have been doing missions though?"

"I started after I became genin why?" Ebisu frowned usually a sensei took a week off to teach them chakra control.

"Merely making sure of something let us continue to a training ground preferable one with water and lots of trees." Naruto nodded has he and Ebisu went to training ground seven. "Alright for the first exercise is tree climbing." Naruto face planted.

"Ohm, Ebisu Sensei how is climbing a tree helping with chakra?"

"Naruto you will not be using your hands."

"WHAT! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" Naruto shouted thinking he was tricked however he stopped when he saw Ebisu standing horizontal on a tree.

"Naruto it is easy plus we ninja can shot fireballs out of mouth, summon creatures, and you question walking on walls?" Naruto was quiet he had a point.

"OK so how it work?"

"Simple put chakra in your feet with every step you put too much you will blast off to little and you will slip you might want a running start." Naruto nodded and ran only making it about two feet before being blown off of the tree.

"Naruto you should use shadow clones to help you with this."

"What good would that do?"

"How far did you get in that scroll?"

"Ohm, only the hand sign and that it was a clone Jutsu."

"I see Naruto every clone technique has a special ability if I were to make a water clone it would turn into water allowing strong ninjutsu Jutsu, a regular bunshin can run a person out of kunai if they believe it is you though they make no sound, and the kage bunshin is a scouting technique anything the kage bunshin learns you will has well after they dispel."

"Ohm…"

"Just use them and it will be fine has long has you don't use too many you will start to figure out why soon enough."

"Oh OK."

"That and the Author is too tired to make since of this for you."

"Sounds like him."

"Anyway let's stop breaking the third wall and just go on with training."

/

Naruto woke up the next day thankfully he had been given off, Naruto had mastered tree climbing in a single day has he went to train. He got into the training ground has Ebisu was there already while Naruto was five minutes late. "You're late." Ebisu said looking at him.

"You try having Kakashi sensei has a sensei." Ebisu nodded.

"I understand his habits but whenever he is late why don't you simple train?" Naruto blinked he had never thought about that. "However that is unimportant right now. Now for you lesson I will teach you how to walk on water."

"WHAT!"

"Naruto remember when you acted the same yesterday after you was shocked about walking on trees." Naruto nodded. "My lesson remember it don't be shocked by the power of chakra it is almost infinite what we ninja can do."

"Alright Sensei."

"Good now make some shadow clones." Naruto hesitated for a second. "What is it Naruto?"

"Well aren't shadow clones like taking a fast road? I don't want to cheat." Ebisu blinked and then spoke.

"Naruto these two chakra techniques should already be in your arsenal I didn't want to saw anything but you are behind has a ninja. The only reason you are using them now is to get where you need to be, has a genin you should have three chakra control techniques and at least one basic ninjutsu under your arsenal."  
"Probably not mastered but you should at least know them."

"Oh…"

"After this though I want you to stop using shadow clones it is dangerous you see from learning so much at once like this will cause information to rush into your brain causing you to be overloaded."

"Ohm… if that is so then why use it now?"

"Because you are learning the same thing meaning the information is the same overload shouldn't be possible." Naruto nodded. "Now let us continue for water walking keep you chakra constant for water is always moving so you must always keep chakra in your feet instead of doing it with every step."

"Alright sensei."

"Now make shadow clones to help." Naruto nodded and went to work. Naruto spent five hours with shadow clones learning water walking until he finally got it.  
Naruto smiled has he laid in a patch of grass being given a rest. "So what is the next exercise?" Naruto asked Ebisu who frowned.

"Naruto that was all the exercises I have to teach you."

"What but you said three chakra control techniques?" Ebisu nodded.

"Yes you have three what about the leaf exercise." Naruto blinked.

"Oh OK then."

"Alright Naruto now remember do not stop doing this exercises, along with helping with chakra control they can expand your reserves has well has help you in battle." Naruto nodded. "Now since you have mastered these exercises then I will teach you a Jutsu alright."

Naruto beamed at him and nodded. "THANK YOU EBISU SENSEI!" Naruto shouted out which Ebisu nodded.

"Now Naruto I am a fire ninja however you nature might not be fire. It might be another element."

"Element?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yes you see every ninja has a natural element mine is fire which use Katon Jutsu, there is Suiton for water, Doton for earth, Raiton for lightning, and Futon for wind but I doubt you have wind." Naruto blinked.

"What why would I not have wind, sensei?"

"It is a rare affinity in Konoha I only know of one who has the affinity I am Fire though along with a natural element some ninja learn a sup element to help them, seeing has water is my weakness I would learn a lightning Jutsu to overcome it. Since my affinity is fire I couldn't learn Water."

Naruto nodded to him. "Now Water beats Fire, Fire beats Wind, wind beats Lightning, Lightning beats Water, earth is special it beats Lightning and Wind but Fire and water beats earth."

"OK so how do I know which element I am?"

"Well normally I would use chakra paper but I am currently out at the moment so I was planning on teaching you a fireball Jutsu, Konoha is known for fire Jutsu and many have it has a natural element. So it would be understandable for you to learn one even if it is not your element with your reserves it should not be a problem especially a low rank Jutsu."

"OK sensei what's it called."

"Now it is called Katon great fireball Jutsu, it is a low D rank Jutsu that's one weakness is it will not be stopped until it consumes something."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Naruto the attack can be stopped by the first thing it consumes you simple must work on aim it will not burn a tree down but it will do some damage to an enemy ninja." Naruto nodded.

"The only other weakness is it will always shot straight."

"I am a learning a Jutsu like this then wouldn't it be better to learn something without a weakness?"

"Naruto every ninjutsu has at least one weakness your shadow clones for example stand a single hit, some or hard to control but remember no matter how powerful jutsu is it will always have a weakness." Naruto nodded and took the information in he always knew about Jutsu and wanted to learn everything about them.

"Alright now here are the hand signs."

/

Naruto laid in his bed has he stared at his burnt hands, that fire Jutsu had effects that Ebisu had said would go away if he got more us to fire Jutsu which would take time. Why hadn't the Kyuubi healed them yet?

/

Kyuubi was inside of the cage in the sewer of Naruto's mind, that teacher of Naruto had tried to teach him though he didn't know that Naruto was in fact a wind type making it impossible to learn fire Jutsu. The Kyuubi was a fire nature and naturally he had assumed his host would have fire due to his influence.

However that was not the case out of all types it had to be wind. Kyuubi though now what would he do, his host needed fire it was insulting to him if his host did not after all fire is about power while wind may be about combat, but fire was destruction.

He would not be humiliated by something has simple has elemental nature. He then smiled has an ideal came in his head. It would cost some of his chakra but he would force Naruto to be a fire nature and destroy the wind nature.

/

Naruto woke up in a sweat has he blinked he looked and saw his hands healed. If he was healed why was he sweating? Naruto didn't know what to do was he sick? He never got sick the Kyuubi made sure of that he thought.

Naruto suddenly vomited on the ground has he passed out.

/  
Sasuke sighed has he knocked on the door of Naruto's apartment. He had been five hours later then Kakashi before any even realized what was wrong. Sasuke heard no answer. "Dope if you don't come out I will drag you out."

No answer came has Sasuke sighed he didn't want to deal with this today he would rather train. Sasuke opened the door and froze. Sasuke saw Naruto lying on the ground sweating has there was vomit on the floor.

Naruto was pale has he tried to make sounds but all that came out was small attempts to breath. "OH SHIT!" Sasuke said has he gone to get Kakashi his sensei.

/

Naruto woke up in a white room has he looked around and noticed it was the hospital. Naruto sat up has he stretched, he felt better than normal he actually felt great. Naruto heard the door open and saw the Third Hokage.

"Naruto your up."

"Hey old man" Naruto said looking at the third Hokage.

"Naruto we need to speak," Naruto nodded to the Hokage who spoke. "I don't want to drag this out but I believe you have awakened a bloodline."

"Bloodline what is a bloodline?"

"A bloodline is something that is carried through the genes of ninja that give them special chakras." The third answered has Naruto started beaming. "Now we are unsure of what your chakra is alright. However bloodlines usually revolve around elements except for Dojutsu and some special ninjutsu."

"Wait what would having a unique chakra be good for?"

"Naruto most bloodlines combine elements, saw you have wind and water it would make ice, fire and water make boil, earth and water make wood, earth and fire make lava and so on." Naruto nodded getting the ideal.

"So I can use something no one else can." Sarutobi nodded and pulled out a piece of paper. "Now however it might not be two elements it might be something else altogether if this shows nothing then we will have to try some other test alright." Naruto nodded has he took the paper.

"Now all I want you to do is channel your chakra into this piece of paper." Naruto nodded has he began to channel his chakra.  
What happened shocked the professor, the paper tore apart burning into in to ash. "So wait that is fire right?"

"No if it was fire then it would only burn not turn into ash, I have never believed it possible you have the ability to mix fire and wind." Naruto blinked at that.

"Aren't them two opposites?" Naruto asked clearly confused.

"Naruto in fact they our no one has successfully combined the two in an attempt except for one Jutsu though it was low rank that was the best anyone has ever came to."

"Wait why would people try to combine it I thought you needed a bloodline?"

"Naruto in the old days it was believed elements were inherited has such they would marry two elements such has earth and fire which would make lava. They attempted each combination over time however fire and wind was never combined."

"So I have a bloodline no one else could possibly have or has even heard of?" Sarutobi nodded. "AWESOME!" Sarutobi smiled and then spoke.

"Naruto when you are released I want to see you alright I have a Jutsu that might help you." Naruto beamed and then frowned.

"But I am fine right now why can't I go ahead and learn it?"

"Naruto do this for me and I will treat you to ramen after I finish my paper work alright. By the way Naruto-kun you might want to look in a mirror."

"OK Jiji!" Naruto leaned back and smiled has the Hokage went out of the room but then frowned at the last part has he just realized what Sarutobi said Naruto got up and went to the bath room.

He froze what he saw shocked him has he no longer had blonde hair, is hair had turned white with red tips on the ends of the strands has his eyes also changed, they were still blue but now had a red ring around them.

/

Sarutobi was now in the council room the next day. "Hokage-Sama what is the meaning of this meeting?" Danzo asked has he hadn't been informed of anything coming up.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Are we finally going to kill the demon?!" One council mean yelled.

"No, Naruto will not be harmed. No civilian can harm him in any way, any who do, will be punished for hurting the hair to a clan."

"The demon has no clan!" A council man shouted has others were also shouting except the clan heads.

"I know this however Naruto Uzumaki has unlocked a bloodline." All noise stopped.

"If this is true what bloodline does he have?" Haishi Hyuuga asked.

"I tested Naruto's affinities and it turns out that he has the ability to combine wind and fire." The clan heads was silent at that, no one had ever managed that as many was thinking on how getting that bloodline into their clan.

"What good is wind and fire?" Suko Haruno asked.

"Wind and Fire are polar opposites many believed it was impossible to mix the elements into Jutsu to be able to do this means we have a bloodline no one even knows about."

"Are we going to enact the C.R.A.?" Danzo said smiling as he was already making plans.

"No, Naruto has been hurt most of his life he will be allowed to marry more than one if he wants but if we force him into a marriage he just might break." Danzo knew he was right but still hated they could force him but he might release the Kyuubi and then die losing the bloodline.

"I am merely holding this meeting to state that Naruto is now considered a clan hair and no longer fails under the civilian council." The clan heads where smirking at the civilian council who still didn't like Naruto.

/

Naruto was now in front of Sarutobi and smiled. "Naruto what I am about to give you cannot be given to another, it will be considered your first clan technique." Naruto nodded and took the scroll. "However Naruto I must inform you, do to you being the only one holding the bloodline you will be given a book on how to create Jutsu."

"The reason is because you must have at least three Jutsu revolving around your bloodline."

"WAIT how am I supposed to come up with that?"

"Usually one makes a clone technique for their clan an attacking Jutsu and a wide range Jutsu. Usually this is not required however with you having no clan to help you or scrolls so for this will insure your clans development has well has your safety.

This Jutsu I am giving you is the burning ash it is considered an attacking Jutsu."

"OK so clone and a good wide range Jutsu wait I have a clone technique?"

"Naruto Kage Bunshin requires you to use massive amounts of chakra you can only do this because of the Kyuubi." Naruto nodded and took the scroll with the book.

"OK Jiji but if I do this can I have a weak off?"

"Of course I will tell you team you or undergoing special training for the weak." Naruto nodded his thanks.

"Wait they don't know about the bloodline?"

"No one but the council currently does Naruto simple because we are not broadcasting this with your change of appearance will finally allow you to change clothes without shop keepers knowing." Naruto nodded and smiled e could finally get rid of the orange jumpsuit.

"Thanks Jiji!" Naruto shouted running out of the office.

/

Prologue End

/

Now I ran this through five grammar fixing programs so in case there is an error let me know please so I can fix the programs.


	2. Chapter 1 Replaced

I wanted to let you all know the plot won't thicken until later on right now it is about the bloodline and finding Jutsu's for the bloodline.

It should start to thicken in the fourth or fifth chapter.

Also sorry if the grammar is bad.

Characters might be a little OOC

Disclaimer I do not in any way own Naruto

/

Chapter One

/

Naruto was lying in his bed has he woke up. Naruto got dressed in a black shirt and black shonobi pants with a red streak going down both sides as he was about to walk out an ANBU appeared in his apartment.

"The Hokage has requested your presence; he says that you will not need to go to your team meeting." Naruto rose and eyebrow it has been one week he had learned the burning ash jutsu and one of his own creation thanks to the book on how to make jutsu.

"Has something happened?"

"The Hokage says he will explain everything." Naruto nodded has he left to the Hokage tower.

/

Naruto walked in the Hokage's office has he looked at Sarutobi, he also noticed a girl with long purple hair who wore a Katina on her back with ANBU gear. "Naruto I am glad you are here. There has been a grieve mistake."

"Huh, what happened Jiji?"

"The civilians well they acted against you, while you were in your training weak." Naruto wondered what happened.

"Jiji I wasn't attacked."

"He means they attacked politically, they didn't out right attack you." The purple haired women answered.

"What did they do?" Naruto asked confused.

"They had you replaced from team seven without my knowledge, they replaced you with a boy named Sai, Naruto I would fix this but it might be for the best I want you to decide, do you want to be put on a new team or be back on your old team."

"I think it would be best to be on a new team."

"May I ask why?"

"Well Sakura hits me whenever I ask her something, Kakashi only trains Sasuke, and Sasuke... emo." Sarutobi chuckled at the last part but nodded.

"Very well then this is Yugao she will be your new sensei." Naruto looked at the purple headed women named Yugao. "Now that this is settle she will be taken you on kind of like an apprentice however you will not be doing missions with just the two of you unless it is D rank, all C ranks will be has back up for other teams until you reach chunin."

"OK Jiji." Naruto said smiling, as Yugao then turned to leave.

"Naruto come with me so I may test you." Naruto nodded to Yugao has they both left.

/

They arrived at training ground thirty seven as Yugao spoke. "Now I have accepted you has my apprentice true, but we will have a spar if you are not able to impress me then I will refuse to be your sensei."

Yugao simply pulled out her Katina with her right hand holding it lax while the tip rested on the ground. "Come at me with everything you got do not hold back or I will slice you into pieces." Naruto gulped but nodded.

Naruto rushed her not wanting to show his skills off just yet. He stopped though when a silver arc flashed just barely in front of his neck. "One death, you're already not doing well." Naruto jumped back how could he forget the sword?

A way around it but how, Naruto smirked as an ideal came to him. Yugao watched has he vanished into the bushes. "If you don't fight me then you lose." Yugao said has bait; she doubted it would work though until she saw Naruto running at her.

"Fool," Yugao said as she side stepped is punch and slashed him in half. Yugao though felt her sword go through has her eyes widened wondering why he did not dodge but she also realized it went straight though with no hesitation. Though she then saw a second Naruto jumped at her has she caught the punch with her free hand she felt has if her hand was burning?

A third Naruto appeared in front of her making hand signs.

"_**Ash Style Burning Ash no Jutsu!"**_

A stream of smoke flew out of Naruto's mouth has Ash was mixed inside it taking the form of a fireball has it went to hit Yugao; Naruto waited has the smoke died down however it revealed a log that was burning.

"That was impressive kid." Yugao said while kicking Naruto in the stomach as if appearing out of nowhere. "Next time that should be your first attack. I see you made a new ash technique an ash clone that turns into ash when dispelled, can burn the enemy if blocked and also can make it look like you had actually died before turning completely into ash."

"Can't believe I almost fell for it kid. Along with that was a good attacking ninjutsu too bad you didn't start off with the strategy. If you would have ran off in the middle of battle the enemy would follow you and the strategy of a sneak attack would be pointless." Naruto grinned and spoke.

"Who said it was a sneak attack." Yugao blinked and turned to the piles of ash made from the clones. A shot was then heard.

"_**Ash Style Slinging Ash No Jutsu!"**_

The ash shot towards her as she dodged one has she jumped back at the other pile that landed in front of her. "Not bad kid."

"Ash style Ash Spikes No Jutsu!"

The ash pile in front of her rose into a spike towards her as she slashed it in half. Yugao rushed Naruto and slashed as he barely pulled a kunai out in time to block the attack. _Taijutsu and Kenjutsu need work; he seems to have ninjutsu down, need to check Genjutsu._

Yugao jumped back at her thoughts she knew she would already accept the kid after the display of ninjutsu but still needed to check his gen Jutsu.

"_**Demoniac illusion heartfelt sleep no Jutsu."**_

Naruto simple passed out.

/

Naruto woke up in the training field as he saw Yugao leaning against a tree. "Well kid congrats you pass."

"What but I lost?" Naruto said confused.

"You was never to win only show me you had potential, your Genjutsu sucks, your Taijutsu needs work, you practically have no skills in Kenjutsu, however you came up with some rather good ninjutsu kid tell me what gave you the idea for them?"

"Uh actually I only remembered what the book said and came up with them on the fly." Yugao blinked.

"Well that is a rare thing in fact nearly unheard of to create Jutsu in the middle of battle, but don't do it again ever."

"Why sensei?"

"Well think first off you never know if it is going to work and that is the main reason why you must develop Jutsu, the slinging ash as you called it was practically useless all it did was move the ash but it was slow it would be better if let's say it was a strong wind current that spread the ash around that way you can freely manipulate the ash without having to worry about where it is at."

"The ash spike has potential but for now I would stick with the burning ash Jutsu, the spike still needs to be developed I sliced though it to easily for it to be effective how it is now tough you would be lucky if you could get it to work. Tight now I would focus on perfecting them two Jutsu and not worry about others."

"Alright sensei so, ohm what now?"

"Well you biggest weakness is Genjutsu so I will now sow you how to break a Genjutsu tomorrow we will be taken a few D rank missions."

"D-ranks..." Naruto sighed. "Why I would rather simply train then the damn D ranks." Naruto said trying to hide a scowl has he hated D ranks.

"D ranks are simply used in order to get the requirements of the chunin exams, you have to have at least thirty missions complete and well D ranks are an easy way to achieve that."

"I thought I could not become a chunin until I had a clone, attack, and wide range jutsu?"

"Naruto usually only two of those or fulfilled, the Hyuuga do not have a clone technique, the Aburame does not have an attacking technique only wide range, and the Inuzuka have no wide range techniques, the Yamanaka only have a single Jutsu that is none of them."

"So it is only recommended?" Yugao nodded.

"Now come on you need to learn how to dispel Genjutsu."

/

Naruto was now waiting on is sensei, he had trained two weeks nonstop with her in order to learn how to dispel Genjutsu. Yugao was now walking towards him. "Naruto I have been assigned an A rank mission."

"What but I thought I couldn't do A ranks yet?"

"Correct while I am gone I have assigned someone in order to help be your sensei. He is Taijutsu specialist and needs a ninjutsu user to help train his team; I have made a deal that he would teach you a Taijutsu style if you would help his team against ninjutsu."

"OK sensei."

"Good now remember do not use them two Jutsu unless you can develop them into a more suitable fighting Jutsu. Meet your sensei at training ground nine around five in the morning do not be late." Naruto nodded has Yugao went off.

/

Naruto was now walking towards the training field the next day. He was five minutes early has he waited and saw no one. He waited and noticed it was four fifty nine in the next instant green blurs where racing towards him and stopped.

"I see you have come early my youthful helper!"

"Gai sensei who is this?"

"He has agreed to help us fight against ninjutsu!" Lee was beaming already.

"My ninjutsu arsenal is not the big but I do have a three ninjutsu and another two but are not battle ready yet."

"That is fine we will simple have to work around them three, tell me what type of Jutsu you have."

"Two clone Jutsu's and one attacking Jutsu." Gai nodded to him.

"And the two you are working on?"

"A wide range Jutsu and another attacking neither are battle ready yet." Gai nodded.

"I see I will teach you every other day in Taijutsu while you help my team learn to defend against ninjutsu is that fine with you Uzumake-san."

"Yeah so where are the other two?"

"They unyouthfully decline the morning schedule and decided to practice at eight instead of five when it was assigned instead of training with me an Lee-san in the mornings."

"I see what should I do?"

"I believe you should work on your ninjutsu the two that have not been developed while me and Lee warm up that way you may develop them to be ready for battle." Naruto nodded to Gai.

"I have a question, why do you need to learn against ninjutsu from me?"

"Well we are a close combat team that excels in Taijutsu; I do not know many ninjutsu the ones I do know are support ninjutsu that help me in combat. Has for you the reason is because the other genins have to learn and your sensei is currently away on a mission I would ask a ninjutsu specialist but I want to play it off at their level."

"So because I am a genin and am specializing in ninjutsu pretty much."

"That is correct my youthful friend." Naruto sighed he really had to work with green spandex?

"So how long does your warm up usually last."

"If we complete or warm up goal then one hour if not then three hours." Naruto blinked what kind of thing was a warm up goal. "Now Lee we must run around Konoha fifty times!"

"Yes Gai sensei if not I will do five hundred pushups one handed!" Naruto watched has they went back and forth saying what they would do if they could not complete the task before running off.

"Well might has well practice."

/

Three hours later…

/

Naruto was now panting has he finally worked out the last few kinks in one of his Jutsu's. "Why are you here?" Naruto turned and say a Hyuuga in front of him.

"Huh?" That only got the Hyuuga irritated.

"I said why are you here, this is the training ground of team nine."

"Oh I am to help with the training of team nine."

"Neji he is probably the genin working on ninjutsu Gai Sensei told us would help us." Naruto looked and saw a girl with buns in her hair. "Hey I am Tenten."

"I am Naruto Uzumake." Neji blinked then spoke.

"I am Hyuuga Neji my father told me about you and your new bloodline." Neji said.

"Wait new bloodline?" Tenten asked confused. "You have a bloodline like Neji?"

"Yeah I can mix Fire and Wind elements to make Ash."

"Awesome you here pretty early why did you… Your sensei said five didn't she?" Tenten asked with a sighed has Naruto nodded.

"I already meet bushy brows and bushy brow Jr." Tenten smiled at the nicknames has two green blurs appeared.

"I see you have meet are youthful comrade!" Gai said. "I am sorry to have kept you waiting we were unable to complete our goal and had to do our punishments." Naruto blinked and nodded.

"Now we must begin our training Neji Tenten have you two done your warm-ups?"

"Yes Gai sensei." Tenten said has Gai nodded while Naruto was confused but said nothing at the lei. "Very well Naruto what is your function on your team."

"I don't really have a team I am mainly to support other teams." Gai nodded accepting the answer.

"Very well you will pare of into groups of two and rotate every day. Match one will be Naruto and Lee vs. Tenten and Neji."

"I am glad to fight with you my youthful comrade!" Lee exclaimed giving him the good guy pose.

"You to Bushy brows." Naruto said while Lee blinked, _Bushy brows?_ Naruto and Lee both got a little bit away from Neji and Tenten, Lee going into his stance curling an arm behind his back, Tenten pulled out a scroll at the ready, Neji got into his gentle fist stance, while Naruto got into a brawling stance with many holes.

Gai took notice of the stance he would have to fix making mental notes. "Alright this battle is to show me how good you each defend against ninjutsu today I have paired Naruto with Lee in order for Naruto to support him."

"Now this will also help me learn what style to teach you Naruto while you fight." Naruto nodded to Gai. "Now begin!"

Naruto watched has Lee sprang into action running for Neji with a straight punch. Naruto ran to help only have five Kunai appear in front of him. "Sorry but I am your opponent." Naruto smirked.

"Sorry not this me." Tenten was confused until a shot was heard.

"_**ASH STYLE ASH CLONE NO JUTSU!"**_

Ten Ash clones came alive and ran towards Tenten. Ten opened her scroll has thousands of kunai came out going through the ash clones. Tenten watched has the clones turned into ash. She saw one still standing.

Has she reached for her hand kunai scroll the clone was faster.

"_**ASH STYLE ASH STORM NO JUTSU!"**_

The Naruto clone held a hand sign has Tenten saw the ash raise up and began spinning everywhere has if it was a sand storm. She couldn't see anything in the storm Tenten felt some ash fall on her has forearm has it burned her.

Tenten kept on brushing ash that got on her trying to stop herself from burning.

/

Naruto was now running to help Lee has Naruto had left his clones to Tenten, good thing he mixed a kage bunshin with them he thought, he learned Ash clones had a time limit before dispersing and couldn't use Jutsu's like shadow clones.

Naruto saw has Neji was smirking at a down Lee. Each where bruised but Naruto could tell Neji went for kill shots against Lee. Neji however was not hit anywhere vital. Naruto tackled Neji who was caught off guard by him.

Neji used Naruto's momentum against him has he spun around and slammed his palm down. Naruto hit the ground with a thud. "You are no match for a Hyuuga." Neji stated coldly Naruto smirked and turned around forming hand signs.

"_**ASH STYLE BURNING ASH NO JUTSU!"**_

Neji jumped back has smoke and ash came out of Naruto's mouth in the form of a fireball shouting up in the sky. Neji however did get burned on his left check barely. "Such an underhanded trick."

"Hey where ninja." Naruto with a grin has he got and made another hand sign. "I may not have perfected it yet but oh well.

"_**ASH STYLE ASH SPIKE NO JUTSU!"**_

At first nothing happened has Neji smirked thinking he failed, but Naruto was still smiling and holding a hand sign. Neji looked up and saw the ash he shot out earlier in the sky forming into a spike.

He couldn't let him finish, Neji thought and rushed to Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated has the spike rushed to Neji, Neji rushed to Naruto has the spike was almost about to hit. Naruto got knocked back has the spike disappeared turning to Ash around Neji.

"Like I said you are no match for a Hyuuga."

"_**ASH STYLE ASH STORM NO JUTSU!"**_

The Ash around Neji shot up into a cyclone of ash around Neji who then tried to move out of the Ash storm. Neji ran through the storm covered in Ash has he began to wipe the Ash off. Naruto seeing an opening went to attack only for a kunai to be held at his neck.

Naruto turned and saw Tenten has she was holding the Kunai. "We win." Tenten said. Naruto smiled has he made hand signs. Tenten was covered in a poof of smoke has Naruto was replaced with a log.

Naruto appeared behind Neji and punched with all his force. Neji used his palm striking Naruto's wrist and then striking again with his other hand Neji sealed ten chakra points with quick jabs. Naruto.

Naruto jumped back only for kunai to be slung at him has he took out his own kunai and blocked a few has three sliced the sides of his arms.

Neji was now running towards Naruto to knock him off. "Dynamic Entry!" Lee shouted in an air kick has he hit Neji directly in head. Neji rolled on the ground being knocked back has he stood up. "Thank you for letting me rest Naruto-san."

"Yeah… no problem?" Naruto said blinking, _he was only resting? _Naruto was shocked though when Lee ran to Neji has Neji was getting up, Lee kept blurring from the speed he was running at. Naruto got hit in the chin with a staff. Naruto turned and saw Tenten who was smiling.

/

Gai watched the four genins spar against each other. Naruto was doing great in ninjutsu but was relying to heavily on them. Though he could understand of course with how lousy his Taijutsu was, his Kenjutsu well he could see how he had deflected the kunai sent by his student Tenten that he was not good at it.

He merely moved and had no accuracy, His students were not doing good against the Genjutsu, that Ash storm seemed to have a time limit was how Tenten had gotten out. Along with that it was not strong Neji had simple run through it.

The burning Ash Jutsu was good for attacking but seemed to only go straight, the ash clones had aided into making Ash for his Jutsu. Gai was surprised when a kage bunshin had been mixed in with the ash clones that had used the ash to his advantage.

Neji and Tenten was winning, mainly because Naruto had yet to work out the kinks in his jutsu Gai would have to point out to him, after all he was to Teach him until Yugao got back. Gai began to think of the many Taijutsu styles he knew. His one style would not work at all.

Tai chi, no he couldn't see it with Naruto, Tai Kwan Do, no again, what style would work? Gai then nodded to himself has he had a style for Naruto in his head.

"Alright enough." Gai said has the four genin stopped, Tenten holding a sword at Naruto's neck has five clones was around her, Neji was about to gentle palm Lee in the stomach who had a fist at Neji's head inches away.

The all pretty much froze. "Now will now credit each of you where you youth has failed!" Naruto blinked does he usually say Youth in everything?

Each genin stopped and lined up next to each other after Tenten got her weapons. "Now Tenten, You had easily been fooled by Naruto's clones and his ash storm Jutsu, Naruto's ash storm Jutsu was however in complete it did not do too much damage to you and only lasted a few minutes. Naruto tell me what was your ideal about this Jutsu?"

"Originally it was to spread around the ash my clones make so I can do stronger Jutsu though I had the ideal to form it like a tornado around the enemy to hurt them."

"I see well then I suggest you widen the tornado and focus lessen the tornado speed, the more speed the more damage, however the wider it is the slower it will get." Naruto blinked and nodded.

"Now Neji you constantly let your guard down, Naruto grazed you with the burning ash Jutsu because of it, if his ash storm Jutsu was complete you couldn't have run out of the Jutsu, you was lucky the ash spike Jutsu was incomplete. Naruto why did you attempt the Jutsu that was not complete?"

"Well I have been working on both Jutsu although I thought one was complete I need to work on that, and well I believed the Ash spike was battle ready but it takes too long to form."

"I see, however you should practice the Jutsu though before even attempting it in battle. Now Neji if that Jutsu was complete you would be dead. It would have hit you and thankfully it was not complete."

Neji only nodded not saying a word. "Lee I am sorry but I was unable to criticize you." Lee looked a little saddened but nodded.

"Now Naruto come tomorrow at Five for warm ups, I have a special Taijutsu style I believe will fit you perfectly." Naruto nodded. "Now you are free to go me and my team have will now be taken a mission." Naruto left then.

"See you bushy brow sensei."

/

End of chapter

/

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter Two The Rolling Fist

sorry if the grammar is bad.

Characters might be a little OOC

Disclaimer I do not in any way own Naruto

/

Chapter Three

/

Naruto was now walking to the training ground Gai told him he would be learning his Taijutsu style today. Naruto walked into the clearing has he saw Lee and Gai there. "Hey bushy brow sensei,"

"Naruto-san I see you're here now we may begin or warm ups together!"

"Warm-ups?"

"Of course before learning this style you will need to warm up so you do not pull a muscle of any kind." Naruto nodded, how bad could it be?

/

One hour later...

/

Naruto was nearly exhausted from all the running around and pushups he had to do. "Now that you have warmed up I can teach you, your Taijutsu style."

"Cool so what is it called sensei?"

"It is called the Rolling Fist."

"The Rolling Fist?" Naruto said he had never heard never heard of that style before.

"The Rolling Fist is a rare Taijutsu style that many simple do not bother learning, it style was almost lost however one dojo still remains that teaches that style." Naruto nodded to Gai.

"Now it is called The Rolling Fist because of how the style delivers a punch. I notice you rush forward and do not think things through or care where you hit. The Rolling Fist can deliver great damage to an enemy from where they hit unless of course you only graze them."

"Cool so uhm what do I do first?"

"First I will teach you the stance of The Rolling Fist copy me." Gai then spread his feet out to remain balance has he put his out his left arm with an open palm, while his right hand was beside his waist but not touching him has the fist was a knife hand.

Naruto copied the stand to his best ability. "Alright now I will show how to strike. The Rolling fist is simple but effective you simple start off with a knife hand, you start with a jab has in the middle you shall roll you fingers and curl them, you fingers should not touch you palm.

Naruto nodded and went to form the fist. "Naruto stop, it is in mid jab that you should roll you fist, not before, by doing so you are adding a small amount of momentum to your fist making them strong."  
"Alright sensei." Gai nodded and pointed to a post.

"NOW 300 punches do not forget to roll your fist!" Naruto nodded and went to the post. Naruto struck curling up his fist has it felt like it did the same damage. "Naruto do not use speed at first, you curled your fist before you swung start slow so you can get the movement in your system."

"Ok Sensei."

"If you master this technique I will teach you more when I am not training my team and you have mastered the technique I have given you for now that will be The Rolling Fist." Naruto nodded and went to work with his new punching style.

/

The week went by days went by fast has Naruto developed his Jutsu's and his Taijutsu learning a few techniques from Gai to help with his new fighting style. Yugao Sensei was supposed to come back today has Naruto was in the training field.

Naruto was now practicing the Ash Spike Jutsu, he can use it in battle but it takes a while to form the Ash spike, Naruto learned that the weakness of the Jutsu was simple if it could be destroyed before it was formed.  
"I see you have improved that Jutsu." Yugao said has she appeared

"Yeah I can make it attack but it takes too long to form at the moment." Yugao nodded. "It is good to see you again sensei." Naruto said with a smile. Yugao nodded and spoke.

"Naruto tell me have you learned a fighting style or started one yet?"

"Bushy brow sensei taught me a little of The Rolling Fist." Yugao nodded.

"Very well though Naruto I must ask why or you only coming up with attacking Jutsu?"

"Uhm… there are other kinds." Yugao sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"There are many attacking, tracking, defending, support, wide range, whether, clone, and many more." Yugao said.

"I am not expecting you to come up with all of them; I also wanted to give you a present Naruto." Naruto blinked.

"You got me a present?!" Naruto said trying not to yell excited. Yugao smiled and nodded, she then pulled out a scroll. Has she purred chakra into the scroll there was a poof of smoke as a katana appeared having a black and red handle the blade was silver has it was four and a half feet.

"Right now your Kenjutsu is limited so I got you this Katina to expand your Kenjutsu." Naruto nodded with a smile. A pigeon then came and landed on Yugao. Yugao looked at the scroll and spoke. "I will have to show you how to use that katana later the Hokage wishes to see us."

/

Naruto was now with Yugao in front of the Hokage. "Naruto I am glad you are here, this concerns you Ash bloodline." Naruto nodded has Yugao knew what the Hokage was thinking.

"Hokage-Sama you cannot put him in the C.R.A he is too young." The Hokage sighed has Naruto spoke.

"What is the C.R.A?"

"The Clan restoration Act, it is where a male can marry up to three women to make sure his bloodline continues on." Yugao answered for him.

"Wait but…"

"Naruto I did not call you for that but it concerns it, you see I have managed to persuade the council to stay into one wife after you become chunin, if you can find someone before then the council has agreed they would drop the matter." Naruto nodded well he didn't have to rush being a chunin. "However you must take the upcoming chunin exams."

"But how can I find someone that soon?"

"Naruto I will try to do what I can however I only came to warn you. They already know you have created three Ash techniques and know the burning Ash Jutsu meaning you're eligible for the chunin exam in their eyes."

"Wait two of those techniques are not finished yet."

"I know however they do not care. I am sorry about this Naruto."

"It's ok Jiji I understand."

"Good luck Naruto." Sarutobi said has Naruto and Yugao left.

/

Naruto sighed has he kept working on his ash spike Jutsu. No matter what he did the Ash spike took too long to form. Naruto kept adding more chakra into but nothing it would still be the same. Naruto sighed and kept add it he knew Jutsu's took a long while to complete but then low rank Jutsu's should be easy he thought.

Maybe he was adding too much chakra? Naruto began to lesson his chakra but the same thing happened still too slow it did not speed up at all. Naruto grabbed his hair in frustration trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with the Jutsu?

"Your adding way too much Naruto," Naruto turned and saw Yugao.

"I tried adding less chakra but the speed stays the same I don't know how to fix it though." Yugao frowned usually Jutsu that cost a little chakra where faster and then she spoke.

"Try the attack again Naruto." Naruto nodded has he made a hand sign has the ash gathered together forming a large spike nearly has big has him after a few moment it hardened into a black spike with red ash surrounding it.

"Now try a small spike." Naruto confused nodded has he let the giant ash spike fall apart Naruto then made a smaller spike. Has he did he made it about the size of a regular Kunai. Naruto Then was shocked it took a mere two seconds to completely form.

"I see the more ash you have the slower your Ash is the less the faster." Yugao said, "Naruto try making the spike it no the form of a senbon." Naruto confused but nodded. Naruto changed the shape making it use even less ash has the Ash Senbon hovered in the air.

"Now Naruto I want you to hit a training post with it." Naruto nodded has he let the ash senbon fly. The next instant the senbon flew through the post and deep into the ground. They both was shocked at the speed. "Naruto I think we have made a new Jutsu." Naruto nodded and then grinned.

"Thanks Yugao Sensei!" Yugao nodded. "Now I don't have to worry about the ash spike!"

"Naruto, the ash spike is still incomplete this Jutsu is something else."

"How are they different?"

"You saw what your Ash Senbon did right." Naruto nodded. "I won't you to use the Ash Spike on the post." Naruto nodded has he made the Ash Spike, it took a while however has Naruto finished his spike and sent it at the post.

It was about has fast has Sasuke's fireball Jutsu has it went forward it fell apart though in mid attack. Yugao frowned at that and then she spoke. "Naruto what do you know about Elemental manipulation?"

"uhm..." Yugao sighed honestly what as Kakashi taught this kid.

"Ok well the reason it is slow is because you have not yet learned to manipulate ash. Without that kind of training you cannot perform high level elemental ninjutsu without it falling apart." Naruto nodded. "I would teach you but this is to be learned when you reach chunin. For now you should use less ash and it should work." Naruto sighed but nodded.

"Well Naruto you can practice this Jutsu latter for now we need to the Hokage for a mission." Naruto nodded.

"Ok Sensei." Yugao and Naruto left hopefully to get a good mission.

/

"Let's see... finding the Fire lords wife's cat, painting a fence, we have babysitting the.."

"Hokage-Sama." Sarutobi turned to Yugao. "I was actually wondering if any genin was on C ranks that might need help." Naruto started smiling at the thought of a C rank.

"Or you sure he is ready?" Yugao nodded.

"He has made enough Jutsu to satisfy the council, he has learned The Rolling Fist from Gai, the next thing he needs is some experience on the field." Sarutobi nodded.

"I see the only one on a C rank mission is currently Team Seven on a mission to wave." Naruto looked down at the thought of Team Seven. "Naruto are you ready to face them?"

"I... I don't think I can." Naruto said has Yugao spoke.

"Well then I have an Ideal Naruto." Naruto blinked at her. "I can go has Neko and you can go has Kitsune."

"Huh?" Naruto said confused. The Hokage through a white Fox mask at Naruto has Naruto grabbed it.

"Think of it has ANBU training while on missions above D rank we will use the code names Neko and Kitsune along with wearing these masks that way no one knows who we are." Naruto nodded grinning to him it was like a prank.

"Very well Team Seven is currently sent to Wave in order to protect a bridge builder I however believe that might be more to it." Yugao/Neko nodded and left.

/  
Naruto now walked with Yugao has he wore Anbu style clothes she got him along with his Fox mask, Yugao wearing the same except for a cat mask. "So sensei what is wave like?"

"Well it is a port town from what I have heard they sell to people around them other than that nothing." Naruto nodded accepting the answer. ~Why would the Hokage think something was special about it... unless. ~ Yugao shook her head the Hokage wouldn't send Genins if he suspected that but just to be safe.

"Naruto I don't want you shouting the name of you Jutsu alright." Naruto nodded but was confused. Yugao knew she had to come up with a cover so Naruto would not get suspicious.

"The Jounin of Team Seven is Kakashi Hatake the copycat ninja. His eye he keeps covered up is a Dojutsu that copies ninjutsu Genjutsu and Taijutsu." Naruto nodded and wanted to protect his ninjutsu.

"Ok sensei." Yugao nodded

/

Chapter end

/

Well I know I skipped some training but I kind of want some of to be a surprised especially Naruto's Taijutsu and Sword Style.


	4. Chapter Three Will of Fire?

/

Chapter Four

/

Naruto looked at the blisters on his hand; Yugao had been training him along the way in the basics of Kenjutsu. Naruto and Yugao were now in wave and soon found Tazuna's house and walked inside.

Has Yugao walked in she blacked a kunai that was thrown at her. Yugao blocked the kunai with her sword has Naruto saw a pale boy with black hair. "I was unaware of back up being sent especially ANBU."

"The Hokage had a bad feeling about the mission and it seems he was right we are here to assist reinforcements or on the way."

"May I see proof?" Yugao pulled out a scroll and showed him it was signed by the Hokage.

"I see forgive my quick judgment I am Sai."

"Neko this is Kitsune." Sai nodded and was confused why someone would choose the fox mask.

"Is he not young?"

"He is still in training has he needs to get experience at the moment." Sai nodded accepting the answer.

"The Uchiha do not let him know about the back up any time I have sent for backup he has killed the messenger the Jounin and the konoichi did nothing to stop him." Yugao nodded.

"Very well thank you for the information." Sai nodded and walked forward has Naruto and Yugao followed him. Sakura was asleep with her head on the table has Sasuke was too tired to move.

"Where is Kakashi Hatake?" Yugao said has Sakura waked up.

"Who are you?"

"I am Yugao a jounin sensei now where is your sensei."

"He is at the bridge protecting Tazuna."

"Why are you all here?"

"I was told to stay incase bandits attacked the family, the Haruno refused to leave the Uchiha." Sai answered has Yugao turned to Sakura who didn't look the least bit ashamed.

"I see, if your sensei dies I wonder if you will be able to forgive yourself." Sakura said nothing while Naruto bit his lip under his mask so he wouldn't defend Sakura and clue them in has to who he was.

"Naruto, you and me will be aiding Kakashi follow me."

/

Naruto and Yugao were now walking towards the bridge has Naruto spoke. "Sensei why did you send for back up isn't we back up?"

"Naruto this island is not connected to any type of land. The people here or obviously poor yet Gato is rich he most likely hired bandits and if he is rich he can hire Ninja has well." Naruto nodded finally understanding.

They soon saw the bridge has thankfully it was not under attack. Kakashi saw both of them and narrowed his eyes, "Who are you I was unaware of back up or even a kitsune ANBU."

"I am Neko and this is my apprentice Kitsune the Hokage had a bad feeling about this mission and sent us to help you." Yugao said showing Kakashi the mission scroll. Kakashi read the scroll and nodded.

"Thank you we need it."

"Why have you not sent for back up?"

"Last time the Sasuke destroyed the messenger I haven't had time to send a message." Yugao nodded and knew the lie why would he endanger them? "How many workers do you need?" Yugao asked the bridge builder.

"I would get more but unfortunately they all quiet."

"Kitsune can make solid clones he can help Kitsune make clones and help the bridge builder." The bridge builder watched has a hundreds of Naruto were then made.

"With this the bridge will take no time at all! THANK YOU!" Tazuna instantly put Naruto's clones to work.

"He can make shadow clones?" Kakashi said already having an ideal of who it was.

"Every ninja has secrets don't expect us to share." Kakashi nodded to her.

/

Naruto sighed he was already tired after so many shadow clones, good thing is one more day and the bridge will be done.

Naruto was on the porch of the house has he wondered what he should do. "You're going to die." Naruto turned and saw a kid staring at him.

"Why do you think that?" Naruto said slightly annoyed at the kid.

"No one can stop Gato he is too strong."

"I see do you know what a ninja is?"

"What kind of question is that of course I know what a ninja is! I am not an idiot you are just weak Gato can't be beaten!"

"Explain what a ninja is to me then." The child was confused a ninja was... what was a ninja?

"A ninja is someone who is never afraid to lay their life on the line. We protect or village and everyone inside it. No matter what we don't give in we fight we may use some tricks but we are ninja we don't play fair and no matter how strong an enemy is the will of fire will always burn."

"Will of Fire?" The boy asked.

"It's a testament to the village has long has our will of fire carries on the village will not be destroyed this village its will has burned out all you need to do is rekindle it."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW YOU PROBABLY HAVE NEVER HAD A HEARD TIME IN YOUR LIFE!"

"You know I was an orphan." The boy stopped then. "I had no family no friends no one wanted me, I was thrown out at the age of four and forced to live on the streets, I would get beat on my birth day I am the scapegoat of my village. I have had to dig through garbage just to find food. I pay thrice the price for normal food unless it is ramen along with clothes and even medicine very rarely do I get anything regular priced."

"I have survived and I never whined instead I am showing them that I am not a monster they think I am. I became a ninja and I will not die, I will keep fighting so when you say Gato is too strong knowing one thing, you can't make me give up cause frankly."

"I don't give a shit."

/

Inari now sat in his room has he kept on thinking about what the fox mask ninja said. The will of fire? He had been then all that and he still had said he would do anything for the village? Had he even been telling the truth?

Why couldn't he get them words out of his head? "Will of fire?" Inari said has if questioning himself.

/

Naruto was now on the ground panting. Yugao didn't want him to practice near Sasuke or Kakashi. Since the Sharingan could copy his fighting styles and maybe his ninjutsu, Yugao had told him that most bloodlines could not be copied however since there was not really many Elemental bloodline in Konoha besides Mokotun the wood element that only one had she didn't know.

Kakashi didn't copy from allies unless he had to so they didn't know if the sharingan could or not. Naruto didn't want to be a test dummy for it. Naruto said and leaned against a tree with sword in hand has he was tired has hell from the training.

Naruto had been working on his form with his sword strikes ever since his talk with Inari he has always believed in the will of fire after all the third took care of him and even though he never trained Naruto he didn't instate that will in him which only grew with determination.

That brat saying he would die only angered him and he knew he couldn't hit the kid he couldn't even remember what he said to the kid he only wanted to let off some steam by training. He cursed has it started to get dark. Naruto closed his eyes for only a few seconds not wanting to move.

...

"Wake up." Naruto heard a feminine voice has he slowly opened his eyes. "You'll catch a cold out here if you stay asleep like that." Naruto saw the girl had a pink kimono and her face was perfect.

"Gomen, I ohm..." Naruto fought down a blush has the girl chuckled.

"I am Haku by the way what are you doing out here?"

"I am training to get stronger." Haku raised an eyebrow.

"Are you a ninja?" She didn't remember seeing the kid from earlier.

"Yeah I am." Naruto said with a grin but then noticed his fox mask had fallen off. "Oh crap oh crap!" Naruto rushed to his mask that had fallen off during training has Haku chuckled at the boy's antics.

"I see why do you need to get stronger?" Haku asked the boy. "You already seem strong to me?"

"Yeah but I am not nearly strong enough I want to be the next Hokage I need to get stronger."

"I see do you have any precious people?" Naruto blinked behind his mask.

"Precious people?" Naruto thought for a minute has he saw Iruka the one who actually taught him, the ramen vendors who was the first to accept him, the third Hokage who helped raise him, Yugao the one who taught him now, Gai who didn't discriminate, Konohamaru who now saw him has a rival and a sensei.

"Yeah I do." Haku smiled.

"When you protect those precious to you is when you are truly strong." Haku said.

"So what are you doing out here?" Naruto asked.

"My uncle is sick so I am picking herbs to help him."

"Can I help?" Haku nodded has Naruto got up to help her. Naruto and Haku began to pick herbs in a comfortable silence.

"You know you very pretty miss." Haku had a little blush and spoke.

"Thank you." She said but then smiled inwardly. "But I am a boy." Naruto's eyes widened has she let out a chuckle, works every time she thought. Of course it was a lie but then the face was always priceless.

"Kitsune," Naruto turned and saw Yugao in her cat mask.

"Hai Neko-sensei," Naruto said getting up.

"You need to go on to the bridge to help the bridge builder."

"Hai-sensei," Naruto turned to Haku has she spoke.

"Thank you for helping me I will be able to insure my uncle is fine do not worry Kitsune-san." Naruto nodded has him and Yugao left.

/

"I see so that brought back up we should have expected this." Zabuza said in his bed.

"Hai Zabuza-Sama what should we do?"

"We have to move up the process if they just got here they would be tired from the long walk and it would be best before they got too familiar with the area."

"But you're still wounded."

"I know I am going to have to get a favor from them."

"You are not talking about your old apprentice or you?"

"Hai him he can take care of the brats whiles me and you take care of Kakashi and the two anbu."

"Has he not forsaken us? Why would he aid us?" Zabuza looked at a scroll.

"Because I have something he wants."

"You can't mean?" Zabuza nodded.

/

End.

/

I kind of wanted a cliff hanger to be right her sorry if it pissed you off.


	5. Chapter Four The Fight

I do Not own Naruto

Sorry for and grammar problems

Chapter Five

"Damn." Naruto said has he got up but heard a noise. Naruto leaned in close to the wall has he saw two bandits in front of Inari and his mom.

/

Inari was now not sure what to do has he had stabbed a bandit in the leg. Ever since that talk he had with the fox guy Inari had been thinking of what he said about the will of fire and came to one thought.

Don't bitch

Inari ran at the bandit only to get slung against a wall has Inari fell. Inari ran again for him to be hit again. "Not that this isn't fun but we are on a time limit right." The bandit nodded.

"Too bad I was going to enjoy cutting you up ki…" A senbon impaled itself in the bandit's chest. The other bandit was shocked has they all watched has the senbon burned a hole through the bandits chest has it turned into ashes the bandit fell dead.

"Nice job holding the off Inari."

"Kitsune-san?" Inari said unsure.

"Hai," Naruto said under his mask. The other bandit began to try and run away has Naruto made a simple hand sign. "**_Ash Senbon."_** Ash formed around Naruto's fingers has he pointed at the bandit, the senbon then shot forward killing the bandit.

Inari was wide eyed has Naruto had killed the bandit. Naruto then turned to Inari again. "You did great holding them off Inari stay here while I go check the bridge."

"You got it Kitsune-nee!" Naruto blinked under his mask and smirked has he then jumped off.

/

Naruto arrived to a sight has he saw a masked nin along with Zabuza has everyone was knocked out the only ones standing where Zabuza, Haku, Yugao, and Kakashi (Also Tazuna). "Damn another one showed up."=

"Careful Kitsun he is a Kenjutsu master and the other can use Ice."

"Can you two take care of Zabuze I can get the Ice user."

"Yes don't take too long." Naruto nodded has he looked at Haku.

"So it's you Haku."

"How did you know it was me?" Haku asked surprised has she taken her mask off.

"You were gathering herbs after Zabuza had been defeated along with that you wasn't followed by any bandits while you were alone in a meadow." Haku blinked and nodded.

"I got careless it seems." Haku began hand signs has she spoke.

"CRYSTAL ICE NEEDLES ONE THOUSAND NEEDLES OF DEATH!"

Ice needles formed all around Naruto has he then began hand signs. "I hope this works."

"ASH STYLE ASH CYCLONE!"

Ash formed around Naruto spinning like a tornado has he held the tiger hand sign. The ash moved faster and faster has the needles went to him they began to melt. When the cyclone died Naruto had two needles in him.

"I'm am surprised you can melt my Ice but you won't stand a chance against me now."

/

Yugao attacked Zabuza has Zabuza blocked and swung her off with his sword. Kakashi seeing in opening charged with a kunai has he stabbed Zabuza's shoulder, Zabuza then turned and swung his sword. Kakashi caught the bleed having his hand bleed some.

Damn it when will he get here?

/

Naruto ran and punched Haku only for her to side step and stab him with a senbon. Naruto though he didn't feel a thing has the senbon slid in him. Naruto kicked out has Haku jumped back drawing more senbon has Naruto drew his Katana.

Naruto slashed sideways at Haku who flipped back dodging has she threw senbon. "Why are you working for Zabuza?" Naruto asked deflecting a few senbon has one scraped him

"I am his tool to use has he sees fit." Haku answered has Naruto looked at his wounds. _Why can't I feel these wounds?_

"So you're a tool for that man!"

"Yes Zabuza in all rights is my only reason for living." Naruto ran at Haku only for a large clever to stop him. Naruto looked down has seals where on the clever has they began to glow.

"SHIT!" Naruto let go of his sword to make a kage bunshin toss him back, the exploding seals burnt his right side has Naruto fell. "KITSUNE!" Yugao said has Naruto got up he felt his face and knew it was burnt. _Why can't I feel?_

Naruto saw his katana on the ground broken in half. "Hai that was easy though I'm surprised your still alive." Naruto saw a white haired teen smirking with shark like teeth his sword was a giant clever has big has Zabuza's weapon on the back was a scroll has long has the blade.

"You took your sweet time getting here brat." Zabuza said has the teen sighed with a shrug.

"Well I was a long way away from here." The teen turned to Naruto. "Go ahead and rest Haku he is my opponent now by the way my name is Suigetsu."

"Kitsune."

"Kitsune that is one of the seven swords of the mist," Yugao said has Naruto narrowed his eyes. "The exploding clever its privies master was blown up in a fight, do to its ability to plant exploding seals on it, although I was unaware of a new seven swordsmen." Yugao said has she been holding her sword facing Suigetsu.

"You're mine." Zabuza said appearing behind Yugao, Yugao on instinct ducked down however her eyes widened has Naruto turned around. Zabuza's sword began to cut Naruto's side however Naruto caught the blade in his hands. Suigetsu then slashed at his other side. Naruto using both hands caught the blades.

Naruto saw exploding seals forming on the sword.

"SUMONING JUSTU"

Dog jumped from the ground grabbing Zabuza yanking his sword away. "NARUTO MOVE!" Naruto jumped to the side however his eyes widened has Kakashi spoke his actual name.

"TOO LATE!" The exploding notes then went off has Naruto thrown across the bridge do to the force of the explosion.

"DAMN IT BRAT!" Zabusa said has he managed to move out the way as when the explosion happened the dogs vanished not wanting to die Zabuza barely got out the way. "Watch out with that weapon not everyone has your bloodline."

"CHIDORI!"

Kakashi charged has he had been charging up his attack the entire time. Zabuza turned and barely got his sword to block in time. His sword snapped has Kakashi's chidori ripped through it has he was about to hit Zabuza Haku pushed Zabuza out of the way taking the hit in the side of her stomach.

Kakashi fell to the ground then has Zabuza the looked at Yugao who held her sword at the ready.

"Why!" Naruto screamed out shocking everyone. "Why Haku did you give your life to someone who is using you has a TOOL!"

"Zabuza… he saved me it was all I could do for him." Haku said laying her head down.

"In the end you died at least you were useful." Haku smiled and drifted off in Zabuza's words.

"THAT IS!" Naruto said has Zabuza raised a brow. "A TOOL! THAT IS ALL YOU THOUGHT ABOUT HER!" Naruto yelled a red chakra surrounding her. "SHE GAVE HER LIFE FOR YOU AND YOU SAY SHE WAS STILL A TOOL!"

"Kid."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

"Kid you've said enough." Zabuza said has he looked away. "Haku was always a daughter to me."

"Sensei?" Suigetsu said shocked he had never seen his sensei ever shed a tear before.

"Suigetsu I know I wasn't that good to you and you hated me for what I did however I am sorry, I never wanted to let Haku grow up. Though dispite that she always believed she owed me no matter how many times she saved my life."

Naruto began to calm down some has he heard Zabuza speak.

clap

clap

clap

"Oh my how touching."

"Gato what are you doing her I can handle this." Gato snorted.

"I doubt it you on your last leg along with that your sword is broken. Not that I intended to pay you anyway."

Zabuza,Yugao, Suigetsu, and Naruto all faced Gato has their was a small bandit army around him. A ink dragon crashed into him. "Huh?" Naruto turned to find Sai completly unharmed.

"Kid your still alive?" Zabuza and Yugao said. "How?" Yugao asked.

"I knew Gato was playing zabuza the best logical reasoning would be to elimante the threat so I layed possem you never noticed however."

"When did you fake your death?" Zabuza said shocked.

"When the washboard saw dickless with senbon in him. It was effictive and efficient."

"That son of a bitch killed out meal ticket!"

"GET HIM THEN WE CAN RAID THE VILLAGE!" A arrow shot the bandit in the chest.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM OUR VILLAGE!" The bandits saw the army of civlians along with the few ninja still standing and turned away running. Sai turned to Naruto and spoke.

"It is nice to meet you Naruto." Naruto blinked then froze.

"How do you know my name?"

"When Yugao came she said both you and her names however you mask got knocked off so I assumed it was ok but now a nickname." Naruto sweetdropped a nickname. "Whiskers." Naruto sighed and then turned to Haku has he went to her. Naruto then his eyes widened he swore he saw her move.

Naruto then lifted her shirt up just above her stomach. "GAKI WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Zabuza roared.

"She's alive."

"What?" Zabuza said shocked he then looked has Kakashi's chidori grazed her missing anything that could kill her but leaving a good sixzed wound on her side.

"She must have passed out from bloodloss." Yugao said has she walked towards them refusing the urge to limp. "If we bandage her up she will still live."

"Let us take you to my house." Tazuna said.

"You would do that?" Zabuza questioned.

"I saw the entire fight infact we want to make a deal with you three."

"A deal." Tazuna nodded and spoke.

"We want you to protect wave we don't have much now but we will share with you everything we have to pay you off until we began to grow better we will need someone to protect us while this happens."

"You really want to put your lives in my hands?" Zabuza asked, "Why?"

"Well to be blunt if someone ttacked us they could destory the bridge and we could all die."

"Suigetsu I know you don't have any ties to this mission so it is up to me and Haku will be staying here."

"You know what I actually want not a sword but that."

"Your pushing it brat."

"What does he want?" Naruto asked blinking.

"He wants...

/

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDD stop got to hate cliff hangers.

so bad good need work I am running out of ideals for the plot so sorry it took so long.

Also if your upset I didn't do the entire fight sorry but I was trying to get another chapter up and nothing came to me during the time I tried to type it.


	6. Chapter Five Naruto X ?

I am going to apologize this chapter is jumbled up a lot and it will most likely make you mad. I have also decided on the pairing so please no flames about the pairings I choose I am not that good at writing romantic stuff so this chapter might not be that good however I tried to dedicate this chapter to Naruto and his girl.

I do not own Naruto.

Sorry for any grammar errors or misspelled words.

/

Chapter Start

/

"I can't believe that was what he wanted." Naruto said to Yugao has the two was headed to Konoha.

"Me either to me it was kind of stupid to run away because of that."

"Yeah anyway best to forget about it." Naruto said has Yugao nodded. "So what am I going to do next Sensei?"

"Well you can take the day off after doing a mission away from the village it is best to stay in the village the rest of the day. Train, rest, go out to eat it doesn't really matter to me. I'll go report to the hokage alright."

"Hey sensei" Naruto turned but Yugao was already gone.

why couldn't I feel?

"It was probably nothing." Naruto said with a sigh, he was still wearing his fox mask has his broken katana was on his back. He entered an ally way has he began to wonder for a weapon shop. Naruto put his fox mask in his pouch has he began to look for a store.

/

"Absolutely not!" Zabuza shouted out in a drunken stupor.

"Listen here eyebrows you heard my demand!" Suigetsu said.

"AND YOU ARE NOT IN A PLACE TO DEMAND ANYTHING!" Zabuza shouted out.

"Listen to him (hic) kid you're far too young!"

"I don't care about that! I want…"

/

"Hello?" Naruto came into a store has he saw Tenten in the store. "Tenten what are you doing here?"

"Naruto? Oh I work here when I am not training or on a mission, what are you doing here?"

"I was only looking for a new katana mine broke on a mission."

"You use a katana?" Naruto nodded a little freaked out.

"My sensei wants me to be adept in everything not just ninjutsu so she gave me a katana."

"That makes since I guess, anyway the come on we keep the swords in the back." Naruto followed Tenten to a room has he saw swords hanging everywhere. "Well here we are by the way how did your sword break?"

"Oh well…." Naruto began to tell Tenten about wave and all that happened has even she was shocked he fought against a legendary sword even if he didn't do that well. Naruto eventually bought a katana like the one he had and was about to leave.

"Hey Tenten?" Tenten blinked and turned to Naruto wondering what he wanted.

"Yea…" She was cut off has Naruto kissed her. Tenten's eyes widened in shock has Naruto pulled away. "Naruto what was… that."

"I'm sorry but I wanted to kiss a beautiful girl before the exams." Naruto then ran off.

"Wait…" Naruto was already gone, "So you think you can run after that."

/

"Look the answer is no!" Zabuza said has Suigetsu glared at him. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

"Look it can't be that bad why…" Tazuna began to start only to be cut off has Zabuza spoke.

"No the answer is still no!"

"Then I have no reason to stay." Suigetsu said has Zabuza glared at him.

/

Naruto was now practicing his Kenjutsu in a clearing has he saw a kunai fly past him. Naruto turned to see Tenten holding a string of kunai in her hands. "Naruto talk now why did you kiss me." Naruto sighed and spoke.

"I … I don't know." Tenten raised a brow for him to continue. "I guess because I find you attractive… you are beautiful… you're not a fan girl… you don't faint when I am around you… and you take you're ninja life seriously… what fool wouldn't want to kiss you."

"I know you probably don't think about me that way but ever since I started training with Gai and you three I would take small glances. I am not saying I love you but I do like you more than a friend should." Tenten blinked no one had ever thought about her like that.

Sure she had a crush on Neji when she first began but she wasn't a Neji fan girl like many believed. "Naruto before I say anything else what did you mean before the exam?"

"You know about the chunin exams right?" Tenten nodded her head.

"Yeah Gai sensei is supposed to be entering us this year."

"Well my bloodline is new and rare the council wants to put me in the C.R.A. the old man convinced them to one woman. However if I don't find anyone before the chunin exams then they will get to choose my future wife."

"WHAT!" Tenten knew Konoha loved bloodlines but that was a shock to her.

"Yeah…" Naruto said has Tenten walked to him and grabbed his shirt. Naruto expected her to hit him only to be shocked when she slammed her lips against his.

"Why not give it a try but if you ever even think about cheating on me I will make sure you will have no heirs." Tenten said has Naruto felt a kunai between his legs.

"Ye…ye…yes Tenten-chan." Naruto stuttered has Tenten smiled.

"Good you can pick me up tomorrow at eight."

/

"Suigetsu I am sure we can talk about this." Haku said has Suigetsu sighed.

"Listen Haku I know what you're thinking but no Zabuza knows what I want and he won't even let me try."

"Maybe you can tell me and I can help."

"No!" Suigetsu shouted. "I am sorry but I need Zabuza's say to do this."

/

"Naruto was now panting has he was taken out a Genjutsu. "Unacceptable you still can't break out of a Genjutsu again!"

"Can't… I … take… a break?" Naruto said through pants.

"NO! your enemy will give you no break you may have become adept in ninjutsu you Taijutsu and Kenjutsu are average however you're Genjutsu is the lowest of the low you cannot perform even D rank Genjutsu! No you will continue has you are now any true ninja could kill you!" Naruto nodded and began again.

"Ok sensei!"

/

"OK DAMNIT TELL ME NOW!" Haku shouted to Zabuza and Suigetsu, "THIS HAS BEEN GOING ON LONG ENOUGH YOU SAY THIS YOU SAY THAT NOW EXPLAINS BEFORE I…"

/

Naruto sighed has the days went by him and Tenten had actually gotten along great the two where usually together when they had the chance now.

"Naruto" Naruto turned to his sensei, he still couldn't break out Genjutsu that easy and it took him a few minutes but she had deemed him good enough for now. Most genin didn't use Genjutsu and few chunins did.

"Yes sensei?"

"Naruto the Hokage wants us." Naruto nodded has he got with Yugao while the two began to walk with Yugao.

/

"Now will you tell me what you want?" Haku asked smiling sweetly has Suigetsu and Zabuza both paled.

"You know what you go for it Suigetsu." Zabuza said, "Besides I want to see the shocked faces."

"Fine I want…"

/

"Hey old man what do you want?" Naruto asked the Hokage. Sarutobi looked at Naruto and spoke.

"Do to your performance in wave I have decided to try you on a C rank mission alone. Your jounin sensei will accompany you of course but that is it."

"AWESOME OLD MAN THANKS YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Naruto shouted has he hugged Sarutobi who chuckled.

"Now Yugao you are to make sure this goes without a hitch if you are Naruto's life is in danger you are to pull out imminently though I doubt it will come to that."

"Hai Hokage-Sama."

"So what is the mission old man?"

"You are to find an animal." Sarutobi said has Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I thought you said it was a C rank."

"Naruto this mission is outside the village has such it is registered has a C rank. You see a women lost her…"

"Please do not say it is to catch that cat!" Naruto said has the Hokage chuckled.

"No it is a mission to catch a ostrich." Naruto blinked has even Yugao was shocked.

"What?"

"His name is condor."

/

"You what?" Haku said shocked has Suigetsu nodded while Inari came in the room.

"What was with all the shouting?" Inari asked confused.

Tsunami looked at her son. "Son why don't you wait outside for a minute?"

"What happened?"

"Well you see…"

/

Chapter End

/

Just kidding

/

"So what do you say?"

"Yes Suigetsu I would love to marry you." Haku answered.

/

Now the Chapter Ends

/

To all those who know about Condor he is one of my favorite characters so I had to put him in the fic somewhere.

So good bad needs work?


	7. Chapter six CONDER! the first encounter

Chapter Start

I do not own Naruto

/

Naruto and Yugao where now walking through a forest has Naruto sighed. "Where do you think Condor is Sensei?"

"I have no ideal but he was sighted in this forest Naruto."

"Oh ok Sensei so how do we find him?"

"Well you are going to make kage bunshin to look around the entire forest remember he has a pink bow around his neck." Naruto nodded has he formed a cross hand seal.

/

"Tenten your flames of youth have no doubted increased to have a BOYFRIEND NOW I MUST MEET HIM TO SEE HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

"YES WE MUST SEE THIS MAN TENTEN!" Tenten groaned she had just told her team about having a boyfriend but they had interrupted her before she could continue.

"I see you and this man where fated what is his name." Tenten didn't notice the jealousy in Neji has Tenten sighed.

"His name is Naruto."

/

"OH GOD!" Naruto shouted has he was running from a pissed off ostrich wearing a pink bow. "STOP IT DAMNIT!" Condor picked Naruto in the shoulder hard has Naruto continued running. "Sensei are you not you going to do anything!"

"Thank of it has training!" Yugao shouted across the clearing Naruto and Condor where in.

"This isn't funny!" Naruto shouted only to get pecked has Condor was ensuring his freedom.

"Try looking at it from my point of view." Yugao said smiling has Condor pecked Naruto again.

"That's it!" Naruto turned and pulled out his katana.

"You can't kill him Naruto after all we don't want to fail oh can you not handle a C rank."

"Damn IT!" Naruto put his katana away and began to run.

/

Naruto blinked and then glared.

He can't find me.

Condor thought to himself with a smirk as Naruto twitch a little.

Yes I am perfectly hidden

Naruto looked at Yugao has she was even confused.

Now just wait for him to go away…

"Ok that's enough." Naruto said has he grabbed Condor's neck trying to pull his head out of the sand.

NOOOOOO my perfect hiding he will pay!

Condor kicked Naruto has Naruto went flying into a tree has he saw Condor scream, (Kung Fu style.)

"Damn it how the hell am I getting my ass kicked by an ostrich?" Naruto asked has he stood up. "Damn it I don't care mission or not you're going down!"

Naruto charged at Condor has Condor did the same Naruto then slid under Condor's leg and hooked an arm around Condor's other leg and then yanked the leg has Condor fell.

/

Naruto and Yugao were now in the hokage's office with a bruised and beaten Naruto along with a ruffed up Condor has Yugao was untouched. "Send in Kino his ostrich is here." A man walked in the place and sighed has he saw Condor glare at him.

"Ok here is your money." The man reached in his pocket and paid the Hokage the exact amount.

"Huh? How did you have the exact amount of money ready?" Naruto asked has the man sighed.

"I once met a genie kid he gave me two wishes, I used my first wish to always have the exact amount of change I needed in my pocket." Naruto blinked and then got pecked in the head.

"And what is with the Ostrich?" Naruto asked has him and Condor glared at each other.

"My second wish was for a chick with long legs and a fiery attitude."

/

"You got beat by an Ostrich…" Tenten said blinked has Naruto mumbled to himself.

"I didn't get beat he lost." Tenten smirked and shook her head. Tenten couldn't help it she laughed at the thought of an Ostrich beating Naruto.

"Hey don't laugh I swore that thing is evil, he even screamed at me before attacking." Tenten laughed harder has Naruto begun to pout.

"Oh don't be like that if it was someone else you would laugh."

"Damn it brat that hurt." Naruto and Tenten both turned and saw Konohamaru being held up by a guy in a cat suit. Naruto drew his sword has Tenten got a kunai read.

"I'll go you back me up." Tenten nodded has Naruto vanished.

/

Konohamaru watched in shock has the guy he accidently bumped into was slammed against a wall a Katana pressed against his throat. "BOSS!" Konohamaru shouted overjoyed his boss had saved him.

"Watch it brat I am the Kazekage's son you could start a war." Kankuro said with a grin.

"Like you almost did attacking the hokage's grandson" Kankuro paled at that has Temari shook her head muttering idiot.

"Kankuro what are you doing." Naruto turned and saw a red head boy.

"Gaara, sorry but this brat started and…"

"Shut up, you are a disgrace don't forget why we came here." Kankuro hung his head in shame and fear has Gaara looked at Temari. "I though you said you could control him." Temari paled some and began to sweet bullets.

"Hey don't look at me he did this all on his own."

"Whatever we are leaving now, so drop my brother" Naruto blinked and sighed has he dropped Kankuro.

"Ok but first tell me what you three are doing here."

"You idiot we are here for the chunin exams." Kankuro said dusting himself off.

"Even so any shonobi from another village is to show proof of what they are doing here, just because it is the chunin exams do not mean people won't use it to their advantage." Kankuro blinked has Temari got the papers.

"Here you happy" Temari said has Naruto nodded.

"Ok hey Tenten-Chan come on." They were shocked (except Gaara) when a bun haired girl appeared.

"Ok Naruto-kun," Tenten said has Naruto looked at Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi. (You know the other two of the Konohamaru corps.)

"What are you waiting for don't you want to play ninja, or are you too good for me." Konohamaru smiled and ran off with his others.

"Come on boss!"

"Wait what is your name?" Gaara said to Naruto.

"Why would I tell you I am a ninja we don't give away are secrets do we?" Gaara actually smirked at that and left.

"What a weird guy…" Naruto said has Tenten nodded.

"I know he had that guard on his back must be heavy."

"I was talking about the guy wearing the cat suit. I mean honestly who wears a cat suit and make-up?"

/

Chapter End

/

Short I know but I ran out of ideals for the chapter I'll try to make the next one longer


	8. Chapter Seven The start

So here is the next chapter but before that I am going to let you all know I will try to bring condor back but it will most likely take a while before then for where the fanfic is going to go.

Also I noticed a few review and also got a few PMs telling me about the Naruto show. I am caught up in the manga with Naruto I know the truth ok however if I made it where Naruto could learn more than two elements then I couldn't limit myself, by limiting myself I can make sure Naruto is not a god mod sure he is strong but not godly strong.

I hate it when people who write fanfics give Naruto everything and it ruins the fanfic if I alter something I want you to remember one thing this is a FANFIC not the show so nothing will be exactly the same. Also about earth being strong against lightning let me explain how I figure the elements. Water puts out Fire but is conductive so is weak against Lightning, Fire defeats wind mainly because that is on the show and is weak against water for obvious reasons, Lightning beats water but is weak against wind that is also cause of the show now earth is not conductive I see no reason even if it was on the show for earth to be weak against lighting.

To those who enjoy this fanfic and read that I am sorry but I currently got a few P.M.s about chakra natures and not following history I will follow has best has I can but there will be changes this is a fanfic.

Not this will also be posted on top of chapter One after I fix Chapter One grammar errors.

Again sorry to all those who did not complain and read this I do not mean you the ones who read this know who they are

/

Chapter Start

I do not own Naruto.

Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors

/

"Hey sensei what are doing today?"

"Well Naruto I am taking the day off, you on the other hand are to train by running ten laps around Konoha then spend the rest of your day practicing ninjutsu."

"Huh? What about you sensei?"

"I have a date." Naruto blinked has his eyes widened.

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted has he began to wonder who it would be.

"What do you think I can't get a date?" Yugao said narrowing her eyes has Naruto kept his mouth shot. "That is what I thought but don't you will have a sensei help you."

"Who?"

/

Yugao was now sitting with Hayate Gekko in a café. "Not that I don't enjoy this Yugao but how do you know you student is training." Yugao smirked.

"GOD DAMNIT!" Naruto's shout was heard throughout all of Konoha.

"And that is how I know."

/

"Come on brat this is the best fun I have in days."

"No more please." Naruto said in the fetal position.

"Oh come on it couldn't have been that bad."

"No more please Anko-Sama." Anko sighed at the kid.

"Anko what did you do?" Anko turned to see Yugao and smiled.

"It wasn't that bad I was only teaching him how to dodge."

"Knowing you, you probably sent snakes after him while throwing poisons Senbons having him jump on the top of tree tops." Hayate said mainly has a joke however when Anko said nothing he blinked has his and Yugao's eyes widened.

"What it wasn't that bad I only hit the kid about five times."

"Good job." Yugao said has Naruto's eyes widened. "I trust you can train him on Saturdays this way me and Hayate would have days off."

"Yeah I'll get him in shape." Naruto began to pale.

/

It had been about a month since then has the Chunin exams where a few days away. Naruto had learned about many different poisons from Anko has the two got closer and surprisingly now saw each other has brother and sister. Naruto developed his Jutsu even farther has he still couldn't do the Ash Spike but now he could create senbon faster.

He had even gone on a few more C rank missions with Anko and Yugao at times has his sensei said D ranks would be a waist now since their where needed for teams that required teamwork in order to help them progress.

"Now Naruto I have called you here to talk about your clan."

"What about it Jiji?"

"With the chunin exams getting closer I wanted to know if you have found someone." Naruto blushed has he nodded.

"Her name is Tenten-chan she is really cute but …scary."

"Scary?" Sarutobi asked but then shook his head. "I see well then Naruto I do not want to put pressure on your relationship at all this is surprisingly good."

"How so?"

"Well Naruto you would have been chosen to be with a female shonobi without a bloodline."

"Huh how come Jiji?"

"Naruto with bloodlines things get difficult choosing someone if they have a bloodline one might be dominating over the other and yours could be cancelled, then there is the chance they cancel each other out the final would be the two bloodlines combing which has never happened before to my knowledge."

"Oh ok then Jiji."

"Good now there is another matter Naruto you are going to now be given a clan home. I was going to wait until after you became chunin however I have decided that you need a safer area to live in since you gone on five C rank four a passed the other… barely you have even began to make a name for yourself they are starting to call you the Ash Blade."

"HEY I GOT THE DAMN BIRD!" Sarutobi chuckled.

"Anyway there is a chance enemies of Konoha will come after you so has such you will be given a more secure home." Sarutobi handed Naruto a pair of keys. "This will allow you entry and also here is your new address." Naruto took the slip of paper and smiled.

"Thanks Jiji."

"Naruto one more thing, in your house there will be a library I want you to write all Jutsu's you create are that revolve around your bloodline in the library alright here." Sarutobi handed naruto a piece of paper. "This seal will allow only the Hokage are people with your blood into it that way you wan't have to worry about people stealing clan techniques."

"THANK JIJI!"

"I see now bring in Tenten." Naruto blinked has Tenten walked inside.

"Tenten-Chan?" Naruto asked confused.

"Naruto I watched you two develop over the past month and even though I hate to do this I must has you know the chunin exams are in a few days, Naruto after the chunin exams you and Tenten are to be wedded."

"WHAT!" They both shouted shocked.

"Naruto Tenten out of all the shonobi I have rarely seen any surpass the age of thirty five except for a few and those who have retired. Think of your classmates parents each look around their late thirties do you know what that means?"

"They married young." Tenten said has Sarutobi nodded.

"Usually you would have to be sixteen however we are holding a special occasion." Naruto nodded has he looked at Tenten.

"Hai Hokage-Sama." Both said at the same time.

/

Naruto walked into his new home and blinked. It was secluded alone surrounded by the woods. His compound had three bedrooms along with that a kitchen, dining room, and living room. Outside he had a training area not that big but big enough to spar and practice Jutsu in.

"It is kind of nice." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and looked at Tenten.

"Hey Tenten I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah you kind of got forced to stay with me and well it is my fault."

"I am kind of glad you did."

"Huh?"

"Naruto I admit I had a crush on Neji but he always thought of me nothing more than a team mate I figured I would die alone and with no one but now I guess that has changed."

"Yeah… it has." Naruto then kissed Tenten on the lips.

/

Naruto was now in his private training grounds have he was holding his sword at the ready Yugao on the other side. "Naruto you have learned the basics of Kenjutsu and have become decent in it now here is the hard part in your training I have decided you are ready to advance and finally learn an actual style now that you know how to attack and defend."

"Really awesome sensei!"

"This style it is called the leaf blade, now usually you would have to be an ANBU in order to get this training however the Hokage has agreed that I can show it to you."

/

Naruto was now walking towards the academy where the chunin exams where being held. Naruto had no team with him he was treated has an apprentice and has such told to take the chunin exams alone this did drastically decrease his chances of being promoted though he really didn't care at the moment sure he wanted to be Hokage but he could wait after all after the exam if he passed he would be married off.

Naruto loved Tenten yeah he just didn't think he was ready to settle down. Naruto walked inside of the building and noticed the Genjutsu thanks to Yugao sensei's constant teaching to be detect and dispel though that was all he could do.

Naruto then found a seat in the exam room has he noticed the people around him, he saw the trio from earlier has well has a guy with white hair.

_Traitor, forgotten, lone, loyal_

Naruto blinked has the words came into his head has he shook his head. He then felt a hand over his. He turned and saw Tenten there. "Tenten?"

"Hey Naruto."

"So you're taking the exam to?"

"Yeah me and my team."

"Oh," Naruto began to look around.

"Uhm Naruto what are you doing?"

"I am looking for… youthfulness."

"Lee stated he had something to do after meeting with the Uchiha." Naruto nodded to Neji in past month he had trained with Gai some more and had eventually got the stick out of Neji's ass.

"Oh I wish I could see it." Neji smirked and nodded.

Naruto watched has the Konoha twelve came in minus him and plus Sai.

"So where is the dope?" Kiba asked has Sakura snorted.

"That Idiot couldn't handle being a ninja."

"You know that wasn't nice." Naruto said has he come to the front Tenten and Neji behind him.

"And who are you to but in our conversation." Naruto smirked.

"I'm a ninja we eavesdrop a lot." Some of the other contestants smirk.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Lee yelled coming in the room has Naruto smiled.

"Naruto is that you!" Sakura said has Ino snorted.

"No way that can't be Naruto, he has blonde hair!" Ino nearly shouted.

"Wow any way let us go come on Lee I think you had a good… test." Naruto said looking at Sasuke who had a few bruises on him while Lee had none.

"Unfortunately it couldn't be qualified has one the Uchiha couldn't land a hit on me before Gai sensei interrupted us though I am sure he would have gotten one." Naruto only nodded and went up the stairs but felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Sai there with a fake smile.

"It is good to see you again Kitsune." Naruto smirked has he walked to his seat.

"Why did that guy even come down here?" Kiba asked has Shikamaru sighed.

"He was evaluating us."

"Huh?" Ino asked.

"Think of it he glanced at each one of us and didn't even give his name, he is simple trying to make you think he had no reason to come down here if he wasn't sizing us up I don't know what he was doing." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"You know you guys should be quieter." They turned and saw Kabuto.

"Really and why is that?" Kiba said nearly shouting.

"You see that?" Kabuto said pointing at a crowd of genin hopeful each dropping Killing Intent on the rookies who began to sweet except Shino and Sai… he just smiled.

"So who are you?" Sakura asked.

"My name is Kabuto and you see I guess you can call me a veteran at the exams."

"So you've taken it before?" Shikamaru asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I have failed the exams a total of seven times."

"So you must really suck." Kiba said laughing.

"Do you have information on the contestants?" Sasuke asked has Kabuto smirked pulling out a deck of cards.

"Yes this is my collection of data how about I help you newbies out anyone you want info on?"

"Gaara of the Desert and Rock Lee."

"And that guy." Shikamaru said pointing his thumb at Naruto.

"Well at least you don't know one of their names."

"Ok now Rock Lee, his teammates are Neji Hyuuga and Tenten no surname. He has completed 46 D ranks and 23 C rank missions he is extremely fit in Taijutsu however in all other areas he is lacking." Sasuke nodded Has Kabuto pulled out another card.

"Gaara of the Desert his teammates or Kankuro and Temari each of them or siblings also known has the sand Trio. Gaara has high ninjutsu and lacks Taijutsu he… is that right?"

"What?" Sakura asked.

"He has never once been scratched on any mission he has gone on A B and C rank missions." Their eyes widened have some stole a glance at Gaara.

"Now then the last one his name is Naruto Uzumake."

"What that was the dope?" Kiba said blinking.

"He currently no teammates."

"Wait how can he take the exam then?"

"It says here he is an apprentice there are treated differently he has also unlocked a bloodline to combine wind and Fire making Ash Jutsu. He is currently advancing in Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu he has gone on 35 D ranks and 5 C rank missions along with a solo B rank he is also developing a name for himself he is known has the Ash blade not that known however he is supposedly a raising Prodigy."

"THAT DOPE!" Ino shouted has Naruto been unfazed.

"CALM DOWN MAGGOTS!" Ibiki shouted.

/

Chapter End.

/

Short Skit for comedy

"Hey it has more on this card apparently he has a rival named Condor?"

"Why is that important?" Shikamaru said raising an eyebrow.

"Because… Condor is an Ostrich and apparently he lost to it."

"I KICKED THAT BIRDS ASS."

/

Anyway I was going to put Naruto in a team but well I couldn't think up any OC… yeah so he is doing it himself. Also I will try to fix a lot of grammar errors in the story after this chapter is up though I won't stop the story while I do that it will just take longer for chapters to come up more then likely. And also I just didn't want to dela with Neji's arrogence so Naruto has already kicked his ass.


	9. Chapter Eight Test and the First day

Chapter Start

I do not own Naruto.

Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors

Also some things might be skipped please don't complain if they are.

/

Naruto sat down in his chair has test was given out. "Alright here are the rules, anyone caught cheating five teams will get them and their team disqualified, also that teams will be averaged into one group, also if one of your teammates do not answer a single question the whole team fails now you also might not notice yet but the tenth question is not given that question will be given on the end of the test now begin."

Let's see question one… is too hard damn it!

Wait I got it I will keep going down until I find the easiest question first.

No

Skip

Not this one…

CRAP they just get harder has you go down the list? Naruto got nudged by Tenten who glanced at a mirror. Naruto looked up and smirked has he seen the answers. He glanced and saw the chunins around them hadn't noticed him yet. He copied down the answered sighing in relief has he flipped the paper back down.

Naruto watched has other teams got taken out one by one only a few made it. He was glad he had Tenten after all they could only make one count even if they caught him. Time seemed to go by has Naruto watched people get taken out.

"Alright it is time for the tenth question pencils down now." Everyone stood focused on Ibiki. "Now before we go over this the final question has a few rules. You can choose to take this question or not but doing so you will fail."

"Troublesome it is obvious to choose it so why give us a choice."

"Yes that would be it however if you take it and fail then you will not be allowed in the chunin exams ever again you will not be promoted and you will not be allowed to progress again."

"WHAT!" Was the general response while Naruto was blinking thinking about the rules of Hokage… if he did not become chunin then he wouldn't have to force Tenten he just smirked and laid back after all he could still be Hokage after being a genin simple put he doubted that they could enforce the rule. Naruto watched has hands slowly began to raise people where escorted out after it and then it hit Naruto the true reason. They were testing them seeing who had the guts to stay.

"Alright then now you all pass."

"WHAT!" Temari yelled shocked.

"This test was simple to see who had the courage to put their lives on the line those who gave up are not ready to put their lives on the line in a mission you won't be given a choice people like them will always come back and say maybe next year in the world of shonobi their or no second chances."

"Then why the questions ahead of time?" Temari said.

"Troublesome it was a test if they couldn't do that then they wouldn't be ready." Shikamaru answered at Ibiki's nod.

"Correct now the second…" They were interrupted by a large poof of smoke has a Banner appeared.

"THE SEXY ANKO MITARASHI!"

"ANKO NEE CHAN!" Everyone stared at Naruto.

"Hey their brat I see you passed and… what the hell Ibiki you let this many pass?"

"They a good bunch." He answered has Anko sighed.

"You must be losing your touch don't worry I'll cut the numbers in half." Most genin gulped.

"You're early you know."

"Who cares? Come on brats to training ground forty four!" Anko left after kidnapping Naruto.

/

"Alright brats this is the forest of death!" Anko said with a grin has she dropped Naruto. "Now then this is where you second exam will be. Each of you will be going through a gate and handed a scroll, there are earth and heaven scrolls. In the middle is a tower that you must get to. The scroll are the only way to entire the tower you will need both of them."

"Now then you have five days to get into the tower also I suggest you don't open your scroll ahead of time."

"Troublesome what would happen if we do?" Anko grinned.

"Sorry but I can't say let's just state it won't be pretty." Anko then pulled out some papers. "Now then please sign here on the paper. It is to state that your village cannot attack us if you die in the exam has well to that you agree to put your life on the line during the exam." Anko said with a grin.

/

Day 1 afternoon

/

Naruto looked at his heaven scroll has he put it in his Kunai pouch. He looked and saw all the teams glancing on him. He didn't blame them since he was alone he was the weakest group overall. He looked ahead at his gate while he got ready he would go ahead and plant traps around the tower that way people would get caught.

No you should be patient.

Naruto blinked and wondered about the voice? Was it the Kyuubi? There was no malice in it. Naruto saw his gate opening. "Alright begin."

Naruto taking the voices advice walked in and decided to keep a steady pace instead of rushing to the tower like he planned. Naruto decided he would simple walk to the tower the teams would be gunning for him so if he took them out one by one he would get the scrolls.

Duck.

Naruto decided to listen has he ducked a demon windmill shot over him and implanted itself into a tree. "So you do have skills." Naruto turned and saw a team of three each had umbrellas on them has they tossed up some Kunai. "Now then you will die."

Cave to the left.

Naruto ran going left has the kunai began to split into more making it rain kunai. Naruto began hand signs.

"ASH STYLE ASH SHIELD!"

Ash began to form on the top of Naruto making a shield has the Kunai began bouncing off a few though went hitting Naruto has he ran into a cave.

Fire lots of it.

Naruto blinked there was no fire. "Well you're still alive." Naruto saw one of them.

"So how do you know I have a heaven scroll?" Two Ame nin's said and then walked towards him. Naruto then looked up and smirked has he raised his hand ash slowly came out at the nins.

"I didn't we just thought it would help us out if we eliminate you that is one less team able to pass." Naruto nodded it made since. Naruto then made a hand sign.

"You know on my in here I noticed this rock has a lot of uses." The ninja raised a brow. "What do you think of a major explosion in a confined space with only one way out?" The ninjas' eyes widened He turned to run. His team already out has the ash ignited.

The explosion that happened afterwards shocked the trio. "Did he just use himself has a suicide bomb?" One asked until they saw Naruto run pass them while bumping into the one that hadn't come inside has they turned to him. "He just stole our scroll!" Before they could go after him one screamed has they turned and saw bats had swarmed them.

/

Naruto was resting now has he leaned against a tree. He had lost the ninjas in the confusion has he looked at their heaven scroll, now to get to the tower.

No rest, danger ahead.

Naruto wasn't going to argue the voice had pretty much saved him. He then found a hole in the ground near a tree.

Safety

Naruto went in the hole that was surprisingly deep has he used his ash to light the way it shining around him. The place was completely empty. Naruto then felt some dizziness has he fell down.

/

Day 1 night

/

Naruto saw he was in a meadow somehow has millions of stars where in the sky. "Hello." Naruto turned and saw a bird that was on fire.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He exclaimed falling down.

"I see you have awakened hatchling."

"You're that voice." Naruto said at the birds nod. "Where am I?"

"This is part of your mindscape I am Ignis and a part of you."

"A part of me?" The bird nodded.

"I don't have long hatchling allow me to explain while I can, you see I am the spirit of your bloodline."

"Spirit?"

"Yes I am what is allowing you to use the ash style."

"How is that possible I mean I would know if a phoenix is inside of me."

"Do you not remember when Ebisu tried to teach you fire style Jutsu?" At Naruto's nod the Ignis continued. "The Kyuubi learned you affinity was truly wind however Kyuubi is a beast of fire and felt insulted. He tried to override you wind style however something unusual happened. Your wind style merged with the fire nature."

"Has a result I was born however you nature was not supposed to be ash in truth fire and wind make Scorch style."

"Scorch… style?"

"Yes your ash has only started meaning you have not fully developed it yet I am here to tell you one thing, you must learn to control the affinities by having your wind overpower fire Ash style was made if you can use fire to overpower wind Scorch style will be made." Naruto nodded taking it in. "Now then you must go something is coming I will not be able to talk to you for a while."

"Wa…"

/

Chapter End.

/

Another skit this time from from Naruto Shippuden

/

"I know those feet."

"I know that chest."

"I know… who are you?" Sakura face vaulted at Naruto has Sasuke stood in front of them.

"Naruto its Sasuke…" Naruto blinked.

"The guy we came for?" Naruto blinked again.

"You know your guy lover dickless that no one wants to admit." Naruto blinked a third time.

"Naruto I am the evil guy in your class." Sasuke said with a sigh.

"Oh hey Sasuke."

…

"Best pal?"

…

"Best Friend?"

…

"Rival?"

…

"Lover."

"What?"

/

So good bad?


	10. Chapter Nine The Forest of Death

Review responses.

Lightning blade 49

I am still debating on wither I should say Pakura is alive or not, has for Sakura well at the moment she is like the anime so she only has the basics, Why Kakashi put her in the exam I have no ideal but anyway she is there. Also she isn't bared from the exams the reason Naruto needed them was because he was the last of his clan also Sasuke had Jutsu's in his clan library so he is good since Sakura is a civilian she only needs the basics and told the ok by her sensei.

Evil Pain

There will be no Harem I simple don't do them not that I don't like them it's just I believe everyone has a single soul mate so there will be no harems multi pairings though yes.

AutherB

Naruto is not really that smart he goes mostly by instinct I can't do Conan Naruto I mess it up every time so I make him Naïve at parts of the story

Namekazeking

I am trying to make the chapters longer but some parts are just too good to leave it off at like cliff hangers I am not that good at filling in blanks in stories too make it longer but hopefully I will get better and make the chapters longer.

DBTiger63

I know the explanation is not complete but it will be explained later in the story I only explained this part to explain how he could use ash instead of stronger flames however it will be better explain later on.

Others

I would also like to thank all the reviewers such as DarkHuntressxir, OmegaDelta, TigrezzTail, Tacturn, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Zakura Koi, DarkJoey and all you others so thanks. Reached over one hundred reviews and over 200 followers

I Even thank the haters hey they got me reviews and has long has it wasn't idiotic like a bitch about changing the Naruto story or elements in the story then it helps me out.

I know the last chapter wasn't one of my best but hopefully this one is better.

Also any questions about the story let me know if I do not answer it means it will be explained in story

/

Chapter Start

I do not own Naruto.

Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors

/

Day 2 noon

/

Naruto woke up in the hole he had found shelter inside. He then stood up and heard a hiss. Naruto turned has he saw a giant snake hissing at him "Easy there." Naruto said has he begun to look at the hole.

The snake lunged at him has he used its head has a spring board jumping out of the hole. Naruto rolled on the grass has he saw the snake shoot upwards. Naruto groaned has he then started running. He should go to the tower he knew and then he had an ideal.

/

"SASUKE!" Sakura shouted has Sai was beaten beside her Sasuke frozen in fear has Sai had been ANBU level on order to protect him. He had fought Orochimaru and he had gotten some hits but Orochimaru was a sannin.

"I'll leave you a…"

"COMING THROUGH!" Naruto said racing between them. Orochimaru blinked until a giant snake ate him chasing the boy. Sasuke and Sakura's eye widened has they looked around for me.

"Let's go." Sasuke said has Sakura nodded while he got Sai and left.

/

Naruto was now against a mountain wall. He turned and saw a pale man on the snake. "You ruined my chance at getting the Sharingan boy now I will kill you." Naruto glanced around and groaned in annoyance taking out his katana.

"So you are going to fight me I am Orochimaru boy a sannin you stand no chance." Naruto watched has Orichimaru then pulled a sword out of his mouth. Naruto ran at Orochimaru and slashed has Orochimaru's sword gone through his waist.

Orochimaru smirked until the boy turned into a pile of Ash.

"ASH STYLE ASH SENBON!"

The pile of Ash began to form into Senbon has Orochimaru jumped back the senbon grazed him from the speed. "What's this, you must be the ash blade the new prodigy in the making," Orochimaru smirked. "You will make a good experiment boy."

Oh hell, Naruto thought has he ran Naruto saw the tower ahead of him and groaned if this guy was Orochimaru then he couldn't bring the other genin they wouldn't stand a chance. Naruto then remembered the exam proctors where jounin chunin and hidden Anbu now how to get their attention though.

Naruto stopped and turned has Orochimaru struck Naruto began to channel chakra in his sword has he blocked Kusanagi. Naruto began to pump chakra through his body. "You have a lot of chakra brat but can you use it."

Naruto then got punched by Orochimaru has the strength knocked him back he still held his sword though has he used it to come to a stop by stabbing it into the ground he slid down some. Instincts kicked in has he rolled back from a stab has Orochimaru took his sword and tossed away. Naruto took mental note of where his sword was.

"You're pretty good I am starting to break a sweat." Orochimaru was about to attack until he saw Naruto smirk.

"You know in the forest of death there are many things flammable, especially large boulders that are made of flamable." Orchimaru's eyes widened has he looked at his surroundings he was surrounded by flint and trees.

"ASH STYLE IGNITE!"

Explosions happened all around Orochimaru has he backed away, _thank you Anko-Sensei for teaching me that_. He then jumped back the explosion though did burn his left leg. "Damn brat." Orochimaru then saw Naruto has he was building up chakra a large amount. "You're the Kyuubi brat." Orochimaru stated has Naruto wasn't bothered.

"Damn it pay attention brat you better is talking to you." Naruto said nothing just continued to build chakra. Orochimaru began to walk towards him dragging Kusanagi on the ground he then stabbed Naruto has Naruto somehow stayed conscious.

"RELEASE!" Naruto shouted has his chakra blasted out of him only though nothing happened.

"You under no Genjutsu boy." Naruto smirked.

"No, but no genin should have my amount of chakra." Orochimaru then blinked has his eyes widened. Naruto fell down has Anbu appeared. "Orochimaru!" Anko said has she appeared with a few chunin then noticed Naruto.

"NARUTO!" Anko jumped between them has the Anbu surrounded Orochimaru.

"I guess it's time to disappear." Before anyone could do anything a snake appeared out of the ground has it swallowed Orochimaru and then went back.

"DAMN IT!" Anko said has she then looked at Naruto has she saw the sword in him. "Shit." Anko pulled out Kusanagi has she sealed it into a scroll.

"Are we just going to leave," Asked one Anbu showing concern for the boy.

"We have to if we interfere at all with any genin then it would mean war." The others nodded and left.

/

Day 3 afternoon

/

Naruto woke up sweating has he got up. He needed to get to the tower soon. Naruto was not sure what happened to the sword however Orochimaru was gone so he would count his blessings. He then checked his pocket and breathed a sigh of relief has he had his scrolls. He grasped his wound has he kneeled down and took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Shadow Possession Complete" Naruto groaned.

"Can't I have one day off?" He turned to the younger Shika-Ino-Cho trio. He stood up has he had an obvious limp.

"Sorry but we won't get another chance like this." Naruto saw his shadow was taken by Shikamaru. "Ino check for his…"

"That's not a good ideal." Naruto said. "I just had a battle and my ash is already spread around Choji. I know your friends now if Ino steps closer my ash will go boom." Shikamaru glanced at Choji and sure enough there was a pile of ash around him. "Just to let you know I don't need hand signs." Ino glanced between them.

"What do you want?"

"Your scroll, toss it and I will let you leave after you break your Jutsu." Shikamaru looked at Choji has he then glared at Naruto.

"How do we know you will leave us alone?"

"You have my word on my ninja way you know me Shikamaru I won't break it." Shikamaru slowly nodded has he reached for his scroll.

"You're just going to give it to him."

"Ino he isn't joking ash is all around Choji and we do not know anything about his bloodline now if he is telling the truth we lose Choji if he is bluffing we win but do you want to make that choice." Ino closed her eyes and then glared at Naruto.

Naruto was currently counting his lucky stars he couldn't use the ash it was simple left over from Orchimaru's fight but by making them think he put it though it could be a good bluff.

"f…FINE!" Ino shouted has Shikamaru tossed his scroll breaking the Jutsu.

"Go now." Naruto said refusing to flinch in pain from his wound. The trio left then has Naruto leaned back. He was thanking Kami for his luck at the moment.

/

Day four Morning

/

Naruto was using has gotten his sword back after the Ino-Shika-Cho encounter has he was now using a walking stick he had taken from a tree. Naruto looked and saw the tower ahead. Naruto had used his shirt has a bandage has he had forgotten bandages a mistake he won't make again.

Around Naruto was some ash floating in the air not enough for people to see though has he continued on just in case someone attacked him. Naruto then stopped has the tower was in front of him. He saw a team of Ame nin. "Hey look another one has shown."

"I see you have been here waiting for teams."

"Yeah why try to track down scrolls if their coming to the tower they have to have both so it is simply easier plus they already tired."

"Naruto?" Naruto turned and saw team Gai.

"You guys got the scrolls." They nodded then glanced at the Ame nin.

"They have been trapping people at the tower though I doubt they have ran into many teams."

"Why is that?" Neji asked.

"Their clothes their barely wounded plus they are still here if they wanted both scrolls only they would have left any strong team would go ahead and leave not wanting to leave it to chance." Neji nodded has they all were ready to attack however Naruto kneeled over.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Tenten ran and helped him up has she did her hand felt his wound. "Naruto what happened.

"Worry later we have to get rid of them." Tenten nodded has she laid him against a tree. "We will take care of them right guys."

"Yes we will protect you Naruto-kun to show you are flames of youth!"

"Picking on the weak how pitiful."

"What did you say?" One said getting angry has he pulled out a kunai only for twenty to come at him thanks to Tenten.

_**"Byakugan!"**_ Neji shouted has he did veins appeared in his eyes.

"Shit a Hyuuga."

_**"LEAF WHIRLWIND!"**_ Lee shouted has he delivered a vicious kick to one of the ninja's head has the ninja was sent back. "TENTEN!" Lee shouted has a ninja come behind her, she got a kunai ready to strike until.

**_"ASH_**_** STYLE ASH SENBON!"**_ A senbon made of pure ash shot through the ninja's head killing him. Neji had the last one tied up with a rope while this happened. He gathered the scrolls and blinked.

"He only has heaven scrolls." Neji said closing his eyes has Tenten and Lee where shocked.

"You guys need an earth scroll?" They turned to him. "I have two and one heaven."

"THANK YOU NARUTO KUN YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY!" Naruto chuckled at lee has he tossed an Earth scroll.

"Hey uhm Tenten-chan can you help me walk." Tenten nodded has she let Naruto lean on her has all four walked to the tower.

/

Day four at the tower

/

Naruto came in the tower with team nine has it was an empty room. "Now what?" Naruto said has Neji closed his eyes.

"Is are flames of youth not strong enough?" Lee questioned. "I mu…"

"Open both scrolls." Tenten said. "The exam proctor said we needed both scrolls to entire maybe opening both at the same time."

"But we don't know what will happen?"

"I'll do it." Naruto said has they looked at him. "If it is something dangerous you three can be ready to attack it, if it is right you will know how to continue." They all looked at each other and nodded. Naruto pulled out his two scrolls ignoring his limp has team nine got in position.

Opening the earth scroll Naruto's eyes widened I throw it down and threw the Heaven scroll opened on top of it. Naruto pulled out his sword. "IT'S A SUMMON!" A poof of smoke appeared has Yugao appeared has she noticed a Kunai aimed at her, a sword at her throat, and two people ready to attack. "Oh it's you sensei." Naruto said backing up has the others did.

"I see you're careful that's go…" Naruto fell to a knee panting has Yugao ran to him. "Or you alright?"

"I got… stabbed in the stomach." Yugao nodded and took Naruto to the infermary in the tower she would congratulate him later.

/

Day 5 In the tower

Dreaming

/

_"Awake young one." Naruto saw he was in the meadow again as he looked at Ignis._

_"You your Ignis."_

_"So you remember." Naruto nodded to the bird. "Their is something I must warn you about."_

_"What is that?"_

_"Your bloodline it has a major flaw one you should know about."_

_"Ok." Naruto said focusing full intention on Ignis._

_"Your Ash bloodline the more you use it the less you will feel along with Scroch." Naruto tilted his head confused. "By using the bloodline you burn you nerve system you can still move however your sense of feeling will eventually leave you."_

_"Is that why I couldn't feel against that guy with the exploding Clever?"_

_"Yes you see this is a major flaw."_

_"How it helped me out alot." Naruto said he was sure if he could feel then he might not have made it, also the forest of death he had thought he was running on adreneline._

_"Naruto you can take hits head on true however if someone was to stab you in the back you wouldn't feel it you would most likely bleed to death unless someone else noticed. However you still have feeling at the moment the more you continue using the bloodline hte less feeling you will have. This is a gift and a curse._

/

Chapter End.

/

Naruto and Sai

stand-up comedy

/

"Guys I have had an epiphany!" Naruto shouted out to the bar full of Konoha Shonobi.

"Now you are properly wondering what I am talking about well I want you to think about the group you have hung it with the longest time in your life!"

"Now you got them in your head? all of them? Now in the group… there is always one person… no one fucking likes."

"Now I see you shaking your head saying no, no, no I don't see it, you're the guy! You're the guy no one likes and yeah I am pointing at you Sai." Naruto said pointing at Sai.

"Bitch please you just jealous at my style."

/

So good bad?


	11. Chapter Ten Naruto vs Dosu

TigrezzTail

I had not expected anyone to catch that it will be explained in this chapter ok.

CW

No I meant Scorch has in you burnt something if you don't know about the Scorch bloodline then look up Pakura in Google.I am not going to respond to any negative reviews if you want an answer then ask and I will tell you in a response I know I leave a lot of things out but must is explained in the story

Has to everyone else thanks for reviewing.

/

Chapter Start

I do not own Naruto.

Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors

/

"Alright all contestants line up!" Naruto got in line has he saw all of the other teams even the Ino-Shika-Cho, He saw two sound teams also, the sand siblings, Kurenia and Kakashi's teams also. "Now then normally we would have the final exams however too many people passed the exam."

"What do you mean too many?" Ino said shocked.

"In order to lessen number we are going to have a preliminary round everyone will fight another candidate the winners will precede to the finals if any wish to quite now is your chance."

"I quit." Naruto turned and saw Kabuto's hand up.

"Huh why Kabuto?" Sakura asked.

"I am still hurt from the forest there is no way I can fight to my full potential." Naruto narrowed his eyes everyone was hurt somewhat yet they all stayed.

/

"Alright contestants will fight has the names appear." Everyone watched the boards has names began to flash through it.

"Naruto Uzumaki vs. Dosu Kinuta, Everyone else please clear the area and wait on the balcony above.

Naruto and Dosu looked at each other has Naruto pulled out his katana, Dosu took no stance he simple slouched over.

"BEGIN!"

Neither one moved has they both glared at the other. "So you are the upcoming prodigy the ash blade."

"I am no prodigy my sensei drilled that into me… I am only a genius of hard work." Naruto replied has Dosu grinned under his mask. Naruto rushed towards Dosu and slashed, Dosu dodged and dodged attacks with little effort.

"How…" Naruto thought out loud, he was not predictable that was one thing Yugao had informed him but he still needed to test it. Naruto put his katana up. The rolling fist was said by Gai that it was impossible to study the flow off.

"Given up already?" Dosu asked, Naruto didn't answer instead he went for a punch, Dosu dodged easily despite Naruto's speed, Naruto was about to trip, instead using the moment to his advantage he rolled into a one handed hand stand, Naruto swung his foot around at Dosu who didn't even need to look to dodge.

Dosu turned and hit Naruto in the stomach; Naruto spat out blood has he head sounds coming from Dosu's arms. Dosu jumped back and spoke.  
"I expected more from you but then Konoha is probably filled with weak genin." Dosu said causing the Konoha genin to glare at him.

"I get it now." Naruto said standing up. "So that is your secret." Dosu narrowed his eyes.

"Your manipulating sound, your dodged all my attacks because you could hear the wind. Just now when you hit me it felt weak however the ringing in my ear gave it away."

"So you're not has weak has I thought." Dosu said, "Your right I can attack your inner ear with only sound along with that I can manipulate sound to a point where I can hear the very wind itself." Dosu said.

"But then that is your weakness." Dosu frowned under his bandaged mask. "You know if the wind is picked up to a certain degree then you can't make any sound at all." Dosu's eyes widened has he went to attack.

ASH STYLE ASH STORM JUTSU!

Ash began to spin rapidly in the arena has Naruto jumped in the air the ash began to roar everywhere in the wind has the speed itself. The storm going around Dosu began to follow him; Naruto began doing hand signs then.

ASH STYLE ASH SENBON!

The storm stopped has all the ash turned into small Senbon. "Dodge this," The senbon then shot at Dosu in every direction has he jumped upward having the senbon barely miss. Naruto smirked though, he changed his hand sign has he spoke.

ASH STYLE RISING SPIKE!

The ash below him shot up into a giant spike has Dosu was impaled the gaint spike went straight through him has the audience was wide eyed except for Yugao.

/

"What? Why did Naruto kill him?" Sakura asked wide eyed.

"This is the life of a ninja girl." Sakura looked up to see Yugao. "You all signed the papers that stated we are not responsible for death and understand the circumstances. Do not sign things you do not understand especially with ninja."

Sakura looked away. Was she ready… to die?

/

"Winner is Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto walked to the stage has the medics took Dosu away. Many began to step away from him after all they had just seen him kill someone and not think twice about it.

"Naruto why, why did you kill him?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"Because he agreed to an all-out session it was not a spar Sakura these or for those who put their life on the line for their villages."

"This is only a test right?"

"Sakura you're a smart girl, all the villages best genin or here do you know why?"

"To become chunin Baka why else?" Naruto said has Shikamaru spoke.

"War" All the new leaf genin turned their head to Shikamaru. "They want to see who is the best and how they compare, say Suna beat a team from Kiri then they would believe their training is better and assume they can take them on."

"So if we don't win then…"

"They would assume Konoha is weak and might attack us." Shikamaru answered has Naruto nodded. "Troublesome." Naruto walked to Yugao and spoke.

"Hey Sensei I need to talk… it's about my bloodline." Yugao narrowed her eyes and nodded.

/

"Naruto what happened." Yugao asked has Naruto sighed. "Im the forest I had a strange dream I met a giant phoenix named Ignis."

"Naruto don't tell me you dragged me here because of a dream?"

"Sensei just wait he said… my bloodline is burning my nerve system." Yugao's eyes widened has she then narrowed her eyes.

"I see follow me we will have to get you a checkup first."

/

"So what how bad is it?" Asked Yugao has the nurse looked at her.

"It turns out that the fire nature seems to be forced into his system somehow, when it happened it caused him to burn part of his nerve system. Though the good thing is not all nerve systems were effected it seems only two thirds of his nerve system was effected he will still be able to reproduce but the chances are lower along with that at the rate it is going it will take about a year."

"What about his feeling?"

"He will be able to feel although it will take allot of damage to do so, in about a year it will be at its worse until then he can still feel like normal at my guess that is it may speed up over time and it also might slow down.

"I see." Yugao said.

/

Kabuto stood alone has he looked at his leaf head band in disgust. "I'll do it, I'll kill the leaf just for you."

"I will kill your true murderer..."

"I will avenge you."

"Kaa-Chan."

/

Chapter end

/

Sorry it took so long for another chapter but my internet kind of got shut off for a while. I was trying to get another chapter up so please don't hate the shortness it took awhile to get another chapter of this story up and well this is the next match to make up for the shortness..

/

Shino vs. Neji

/

Neji looked at Shino and spoke in a cold tone. "Give up you have no chance at winning." Neji Stated.

"Why is that?" Shino asked raising an eyebrow.

"The Hyuuga are superior to the Aburame clan you have no chance against me."

"IS that what you really think?" Neji nodded not bothering Shino's stare. Neji felt something on his shoulder has he saw a small bug. "What is this?"

"That is a chakra absorbing bug my clan uses, you clan relays on chakra to deliver blows, while the Hyuuga clan does have a great Taijutsu without chakra it is useless. You are already drained of about half chakra, now then we Aburame are far superior then you Hyuuga. I am a clan hair why you are a lowly branch member. Know you place and forfeit while I still have mercy inside of me."

Shino stated has Neji blinked it was his fate to lose?

"I forfeit." Neji said has the instructor blinked and Neji walked up to the stands.

"Neji you gave up your chance at being chunin?" Neji blinked he had just…. He looked at Tenten with wide eyes.

"It was his fate." Shino said smirking at his own joke.

"YOU KNOW WHAT SCREW FATE AND THIS BULLSHIT!" Neji yelled out stomping off.

/

The next chapter will have the rest of the fights

…

Hopefully


	12. Chapter eleven preliminaries

Review responses

Frania

Thanks for the awesome review and I know my grammar is bad and all but uhm… I do speak English and it is my native tongue, I just really, really, badly suck at grammar. (I do proof read) But I am getting better!

…

Hopefully…

But to clear up confusion at first I thought Naruto's name was spelled Uzumake and then learned it was Uzumaki.

Skeek622

Yeah I kind of feel bad for Kabuto and a few others, I have a special plan for Kabuto but his past is the same I just didn't want to say it and spoil for anyone who watches the anime and not the manga.

NoTailJinchuuriki

I always keep them above one thousand but I still kinda wanna make them longer.  
Everyone else thanks for reviewing and please if you have a question that will spoil the manga please PM me so I can explain I don't wanna spoil it for any others who haven't seen it yet.

/

Anyways I am skipping Sasuke vs. Yorio and Kankuro vs. Tsurugu truthfully because I am lazy… Sasuke and Kankuro won ok?

/

Chapter Start

I do not own Naruto.

Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors

/

"Choji Akamachi vs. Hinata Hyuuga" Hayate said has they both walked down the arena.  
Hinata took a stance has Choji seemed has if he was battling with himself has he had yet to take a stance.

"Begin." The two did nothing Hinata waited for Choji to came at her. "Cough, I said begin."

Choji raised his hand has Hinata got ready to attack. "I forfeit." Everyone's eyes widened.

"Wh… what?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Are you sure?" Hayate asked also surprised.

"I can't find it in me to hurt a friend. Sensei has been trying to get me to but I can't even spar with my team." Choji said has Hayate blinked surprised.

"I know it might make me weak… but a friend is a friend and I can never hurt them and any leaf shonobi is my friend."

"I see then, the winner is Hinata." Hinata had been frozen the entire time.

Friend?

"Hinata Hyuuga please go to the balcony so we may continue." Hinata blinked has she was awaken from her thoughts. Has she walked up the balcony and stared at Choji, wait I like Naruto-kun… right?

/

"Well then the next match is Sakura Haruno vs. Shikamaru Nara," Hayate said has Shikamaru sighed.

"Man why do I have to fight a woman? So troublesome," Shikamaru said has he was now in the arena facing Sakura.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Sakura yelled has she begun to glare at Shikamaru.

"Begin." Hayate said has instead of getting in a stance like Sakura Shikamaru just sat down and leaned back.

"What are you doing!" Sakura yelled.

"I think I am going to sleep not like I need to be awake for this." Sakura growled in anger and charged. Shikamaru rolled over to sleep. Sakura was about to punch downward at him but stopped.

"What? Why can't I move?" Sakura asked has Shikamaru grinned standing up to show his hands in a hand sign.

"Shadow possession … complete"

"Shadow… possession," Sakura asked.

"It's something only my clan can do, you see in my shadow you have to do what I do." Shikamaru said has he walked by and kept on walking for awhile as he turned around. "You see."

"But even with this it is useless you can't attack me!" Sakura said with a grin has Shikamaru sighed.

"You don't seem to understand," Shikamaru turned and punched the air, Sakura turned and punched only to scream has she had punched the wall.

"you see you don't train your body like the rest of us. So I am going to make you hit the wall over and over again until you either forfeit, if you break an arm I will go for the next and then a leg."

"Your only options are to forfeit are to suffer from broken limps." Sakura gulped.

"I… forfeit."

"Winner Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru deactivated his jutsu has he walked up the balcony.

"All that work, what a drag."

"You barely did anything!" Ino pointed out.

"Yes but I had to stand." Shikamaru said with a sigh. "It was so troublesome."

/

"Next match Rock Lee vs. Zaku Abumi!" Zaku came down has Rock Lee jumped.

"YES LET US SHOW OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Rock Lee said pumping his fist. Zaku raised a brow has he waited for the instructor.

"Begin."

Lee blurred has he ran towards Zaku from his pure speed Lee seemed to be flashing in and out has if teleporting. Lee then appeared has he was about to kick Zaku in the head. Zaku barely got his hands up has he blocked but was sent flying.

Zaku landed hard against the wall has he got up. "I see you are no match please forfeit before I do you any more harm." Lee said has Zaku growled.

AIR DECAPITION!

The Air shot out of Zaku's hand has well has Lee hearing a sound wave he then dodged but has he did he noticed another air wave sent at him. Lee dodged again but this time he heard a sound from behind has he been hit in the chest.

"What?" Lee said he never knew a Jutsu could come back usually they only go straight or curve somewhat.

"You're shocked huh I can control sound waves and air pressure with these arms of mine." Zaku said with a grin has he shot another wave of air pressure. Lee dodged but then ran to Zaku has he hit kicked Zaku in the head.

DYNIAMIC ENTRY!

Zaku's head hit the back of the wall and he was knocked out.

"Winner Rock Lee," Lee cheered has Gai gave a thumbs up. "I knew you could do it my cute adorable student let your FLAMES OF YOUTH SHINE!"

"Alright the next match is Tenten vs. Temari."

/

Naruto was walking with Yugao. "So sensei do I still work on my bloodline?"

"Yes, from the doctors report you will still be able to feel and reproduce however it will take a lot of pressure for you to feel and for you to reproduce is lowered the longer you wait." Naruto nodded.

"Oh ok then sen…" Naruto stopped when he saw some nurses came inside the hospital he stopped because on the bed was … Tenten…

/

"The next match is Ino Yamanaka vs. Sai" Ino looked around.

"Who is Sai?"

"That would be me…" Hmm when I came up for the names like cockatoo and washboard the Uchiha and Haruno they were offended maybe I say theopposite of what I think? "Beautiful." Ino blushed has she took in Sai's features. He looked pale and wore all black and had black hair, to Ino that equaled hot.

"Ok handsome try not to get too distracted." Sai only gave a fake smile… not that Ino noticed. "Let's see I should develop a personality so what to do… how about art?

"Begin."

"Allow me to show you my art the nameless." Sai said has he pulled out a brush and a scroll. Ino raised a brow wondering what he meant. He then began to stroked the paint brush over the scroll has he seemed to do so in seconds he then opened it and to her surprise three gaint hawks appeared.

"Goodbye beautiful" The hawks then dived at Ino has she screamed when they hit. Ink was used has the explosion and Ino then passed out.

"Winner (Cough) Sai"

/

Tenten woke up has she felt someone on her stomach. She looked and saw Naruto was asleep with his head on her stomach. Tenten smiled and began to pet his hair has though to her surprise he actually purred! Tenten's eyes widened has she heard a chuckle.

"I think he likes it." Yugao said has Tenten blushed. "Oh embarrassed I caught you 'petting' your boyfriend." Yugao asked has Tenten looked away but she didn't stop petting Naruto.

"How long have I been out?"

"About three hours Naruto hasn't left your side since he saw them carry you in." Tenten looked and Naruto and smiled.

"How did he fall asleep?"

"He was sleep deprived for a week he didn't want to fall asleep in the forest of death in case someone attacked him he also had to fight the entire time, and then only got two hours of sleep before having to fight again against that Dosu kid."

"What!" Tenten yelled and the clamped a hand over her mouth has Naruto almost woke up.

"He didn't want to worry you also there is something you got to know about his bloodline." Tenten nodded. "His bloodline is burning his nerve system."

"What but then…"

"Yes he is losing his feeling and well his chances of reproduction are low because of it."

"I… see."

"I am going to the arena Naruto needs some good sleep." Tenten nodded has Yugao was about to leave.

"Wait." Yugao turned to Tenten. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How do you manage to stay so professional? I… I want to remain a good Konoichi but I also want to show Naruto that I love him." Yugao nodded.

"Well I am not really that professional," Tenten was confused. "I always show Hayate I love him, maybe not saying it and not always having sex but by showing him. I always hug him when he holds me, he makes me smile and I don't hold my emotions back, I love Hayate with all my heart and if something happened I don't know what I would do and even though Naruto seems to be like only a genin to others to me he is something more. I don't know what but he is more than just a student."

"If you love him and not in a fan girl or insane stalker way then it is okay to show it." Tenten nodded has Yugao left.

/

"The final match is Gaara of the Desert vs. Kin Tsuchi."

"Ready begin." Kin pulled out senbon has Gaara only stared. Kin went and threw the senbon at Gaara, has she did Gaara's sand blocked the senbon. Gaara ignored the bell sound that happened he was use to voices in his head.

"Senbon? The girl stands no chance." Temari said.

"Stupid girl nothing gets past Gaara's ultimate defense."

"Ultimate defense?" Sakura said has the sand didn't say anything more.

"I see this is how he wasn't scratched in all them missions… troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Why is that Lazy-ass." Sai said showing no emotion.

"The sand it seems as if it is protecting him." They all watched the sand. "While it is use full my guess is he needs a lot sand to do it and my guess is that is the reason for the large guard on his back." Shikamaru said has the others watched.

/

Kin had more senbon in her hand has she threw more senbon. "This is pointless mother doesn't want you death you are too weak to satisfy me." Gaara said has Kin narrowed her eyes. They weren't weak her friend Zaku had been beaten and she needed to show their strength, Dosu although they didn't like each other was a comrade to her.

"I think it is time to start." The bells began ringing has Gaara clutched his head. When he looked he started seeing after images.  
With a roar Gaara's sand attacked them has Kin began to dodge. So she wouldn't get hit.

SAND TSUNAMI!

Sand exploded everywhere turning into a giant wave has kin's eyes widened has the sand came crashing down has she tried to move but the wave was too big has it came down. The sand departed showing a bruised and knocked out Kin.

"Winner Gaara of the Desert." The medics came and took Kin.

/

Naruto woke up has he saw Tenten petting his hair. "Hey their Ten-chan."

"Hey Naru-kun." Tenten smiled has Naruto grinned.

"Wait how long was I out?"

"Uhm awhile…"

"WHAT THE PRELIMINARS!

"It is preliminaries and do not worry your sensei Yugao is going to see what happened." Naruto nodded Tenten then kissed Naruto has his eyes widend.

"Ten… chan." Tenten tried not to laugh at Naruto's dazed expression especially since she had gave him a French kiss.

"Naru-kun I… need you now." Naruto blinked has Tenten said that, she didn't know why but she needed him and she would get him. Tenten rested

Naruto's head in her lap has she sat. She leaned over and kissed him has Naruto was now in heaven.

"Wait we are in the hospital Ten-chan we can't…" He was cut off by another kiss.

"If I don't get it now then I will castrate you." Naruto gulped… what had he gotten in to?

/

"Alright now then you will have one month to prepare for the last part. You will each fight tournament style. Everyone draw a number, Yugao Uzukiwill draw for Naruto Uzumaki." Everyone draws a number.

"Alright then the matches will go."

1. Sasuke Uchiha vs. Rock Lee

2. Sai vs. Hinata Hyuuga

3. Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari of the Desert

4. Kankuro of the desert vs. Shino Aburame

5. Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka

Second round will be winner of the first and second matches, winner of the third and fourth, and whoever wins the fifth round will fight Gaara of the

Desert, the final round will be a three way fight.

Winner of the fifth match will be seeded for the second round.

/

Chapter End

Yes Naruto and Tenten did the hanky panky there is a reason for that

/

Just something extra (Sorry to all Kiba fans.)

Kiba walked up to Naruto. "Hey dope why don't you give up being a ninja! You will not never be strong!"

"Don't use double Negatives Kiba and you don't want to do this." Naruto said.

"What, calling you out on being an idiot and useless."

"Kiba stop." Naruto said has the others laughed has Naruto closed his eyes. "I can get everyone here to laugh at you if you continue."

"Oh yeah how about a contest whoever burns the other hardest wins."

"What does the winner get?" Naruto asked smirking.

"If I win you have to quit being a ninja!" Naruto's eyes widened but then he nodded.

"And If I win you have to buy me ramen for an entire week!" Kiba paled, Naruto was a bottomless bit when it came to ramen.

"Fine!" Naruto and Kiba both stared at each other.

"Oh I'm going to judge this." Ino said appearing out of nowhere with Sakura.

"Ok you each get a single burn we will rat it from one to five a ten is perfect.

"Ok then Naruto your momma is so fat that everyone assumed she was the Daimyo's wife!"

"I give it a three." Ino said.

"I give it a two." Sakura said.

"While Funny insulting the Daimyo's wife is not ok, also insulting an orphans mom is just wrong." Sakura said has Ino nodded.

"Fuh fine not like the dope can beat a five anyway."

"You know what the difference between Kiba and a Pig is?" Ino and Sakura blinked.

"One rolls around in is dirty and rolls around in its own shit while waiting to be feed…"

"…"

"The other is the pig."

"10"

/

(Kiba got seeded because of the odd numbers…)

Next Chapter...

Naruto's death...


	13. Chapter Twelve Naruto's Death

Review responses

Got a lot of reviews and P.M.s saying why isn't the fox healing the his nervous system well it will be explained later

/

Chapter Start

I do not own Naruto.

Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors

/

Naruto woke up has he felt a weight on his chest and saw Tenten with her head on his bare chest. Naruto glanced at the clock has he gently shook

Tenten. It had been three days since his one month off and Yugao wanted him to rest before training. After the night in the hospital Naruto and Tenten had pretty much moved in together.

With her being an Orphan she had been easily moved in without the hassle. Her clothes where now in a drawer has she also had all her ninja stuff in the extra room mainly because she liked to sleep with Naruto and well… she had a lot of weapons.

"Hime come on it is time to wake up."

"Sleep…" Tenten said has Naruto chuckled.

"I need to start my training Yugao sensei planned Hime." Tenten blinked awake.

"That's today?"

"Yeah, sorry Hime."

"It's fine Naru-kun I need to continue training anyway when you think you will be back?"

"I don't know…"

"You think Yugao would let me come?"

"What about Bushy brow sensei?"

"He has to train Lee for the finals."

"So he left you?" Naruto asked shocked.

"No its just Lee is going up against a Uchiha Naruto while Sasuke might not be strong he still has the Sharingan and that makes him good at Genjutsu something Lee cannot detect cause of his condition, Sasuke also likes Ninjutsu has well something Lee cannot do."

"Gai developed a style to go against the Sharingan that he is going to teach Lee, and it will take a while more than likely especially with the ninjutsu Sasuke will likely learn."

"Huh what's that mean?" Naruto asked confused.

"Naruto Kakashi is an Assassin and Tracker specialist he will be taught assassin ninjutsu more than likely so Gai has to also prepare him for that. I don't like being left out but Gai did also give me a new Jutsu to try and learn."

"Really, what about Neji?"

"Neji gets all his training from the clan so he doesn't need it."

"Oh ok then, and I am sure sensei won't mind."

/

Yugao was now in front of Naruto. Has she had Assuma with her, "Sensei what is he here?"

"Assuma has agreed to help with you next training something I believe you are ready for."

"What is it?"

"Elemental Manipulation"

"What but I thought you was saving that for when I became chunin?"

"Naruto I could improve your swordsmen ship and I can improve your Taijutsu but in a month it would be the same pretty much. So what we are doing instead is simple we are going to use the shadow clone training method."

"Wait but isn't that like… cheating?"

"Naruto we are ninja, we do what we can to get strong to protect your village, this isn't a cheat alright you have the chakra to pull it off, if another ninja had your chakra reserves they could do the same."

"O… ok." It made since to him, in a way.

"Now then first Tenten do you want to train with him."

"Ohm ok… though I don't know what you want me to do."

"I talked to Gai and he wanted me to train you he felt like a horrible teacher for leaving you with only one scroll."

"Alright then so what do I need to do?"

"Well we know Naruto has Fire and Wind elements, but not yours so here." Yugao handed her a piece of paper. "Just channel chakra." Tenten channeled chakra into the paper, the paper then cut itself in half has each side crinkled up.

"Wow lightning and wind, wind is rare and Lightning is rare outside of Kuma. Your also lucky that you have two usually people start off with one." Yugao said. "Luckily Assuma here is a wind style so he will help with your wind nature. Naruto you are going to make ten clones to come with me and practice some Kenjutsu." Naruto nodded has he made some clones.

"Ok now then," Assuma said has Yugao went with ten of Naruto's clones while they would get no physical effect he would get the muscle memory. Assume plucked a leaf and then handed each of them one. "The first step is simple you will use your chakra to cut the leaf in half."  
"Wait why aren't you training Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"The Nara clan has taking care of that." Assuma replied has he cleared his throat and then continued. "Now I want you to think of two blades grinding against each other, making a smooth cut. Assuma replied has the two nodded and went to work.

/

Hinata was now calling it a day has she had been training with her father, he had taken to training her when he found out she had won though he didn't really care how. Her mind trailed to Choji, during the fight he had just given up… She knew it wasn't pity.

Throughout the entire school now that she thought about Choji had never fought once, he would always get Shikamaru and they would forfeit and does the harmony sign. "Hinata-Sama" Hinata turned to see Neji, Naruto had gotten him to be nicer and it had hurt to see him with another woman, but in the end it was only affection and idolism that had drove her to Naruto not real love. And with Neji now sworn off fate he actually started to become over protective of her.

"Sorry Neji-Nii-San, I was… thinking." Neji raised a brow.

"About Naruto?"

"No… about Choji." Neji blinked then remembered what how Choji had forfeited because he couldn't fight another leaf ninja.

"I see, you are sparking feelings for the Akamachi?" Hinata blushed.

"NO!" She shouted desperately and Neji's eyes widened, Hinata… had …. Shouted? Hinata covered her mouth realizing what she had done.

"Why don't you see him, he is at the BBQ." Neji said has Hinata got up.

/

Hinata was about to go in until she spotted something, Choji was in a booth has he had an arm wrapped around a girl with brown hair. Hey eyes widened has she ran off.

Hinata now sat against a tree has she cried. Why was she crying? She touched her face. It wasn't like she liked Choji, it was just she was lonely… Naruto had Tenten, Choji had that new girl, Shino was even engaged to someone from Taki. Hinata began to cry then.

"Hinata?" Hinata blinked and looked up.

"Sasuke?"

/

Naruto groaned has he tried to cut the leaf. He couldn't do it at all has Tenten had managed to cut fifty three on their third day. "I don't get it what am I doing wrong?" Naruto asked confused. Yugao begin to think has she known Naruto should at least be making a small cut.

"I think I know someone who can help." Yugao said. "Start practicing your Kenjutsu and Taijutsu Tenten you keep at wind style." Tenten nodded.

/

"Hey their Yamamoto," Yamamoto turned and say Yugao looking at him. "You know you're not supposed to call my real name."

"Yeah sorry Tenzo but I need your help."

"My help? With what?"

"I have started my student on his Element Manipulation but he cannot use his wind element."

"Hum that is strange but why come to me?"

"Well you're the only one in Konoha besides him who has an elemental bloodline." Yugao said has Yamamoto blinked.

"Oh so you are teaching the ash blade, that kid is said to be insanely strong." Yugao nodded. "I see well then tell him he has to do both at the same time."

"What?"

"When I was learning it for wood I first tried to learn water but it wouldn't work, I then tried earth but nothing, then an ideal came to me I focused on both dousing and absorbing their two properties and well the leaf… it turned into wood."

"I see so he has to focus on cutting and burning." Yamato nodded.

/

Naruto watched has his leaf turned into ash. "YES I DID IT!" Naruto shouted at Yugao. "Good now Naruto remember this bloodline since it is elemental will require you to use only combined Jutsu you can't learn fire and wind Jutsu only ash Jutsu's." Naruto nodded that was one of the reason's he never bothered learning wind and fire Jutsu. "This is why we are going to increase your Kenjutsu and Taijutsu."

"Ok sensei!"

/

A weak had gone by since Naruto had begun to train again. He was walking home has he had gone shopping for Tenten and him. Naruto heard a noise then. He ran knowing it was fighting has he did. Naruto looked and saw Hayate was fighting Baki the jounin sensei of the sand siblings. Naruto watched has Baki caught his blade.

"You know your good with a sword, but a wind blade… can't be stopped." Baki said has a blade of wind formed he was about to launch it until an ash senbon went and impaled his hand. Hayate turned and saw Naruto there. Naruto ran sword drawn has he slashed at Baki who leaped back. Hayate got into a stance next to Naruto.

"Well kid looks like you saved my ass."

"You aren't saved yet." Baki said.

"And it seems I will have to interfere." Kabuto said appearing.

"Kabuto?"

"Why yes Naruto-kun we can't let you get away. Baki it is now two against one so I hope you don't mind me evening the odds."

"It's fine." Baki said has Naruto then noticed the wounds on Hayate. Naruto turned and knocked Hayate out. "What?" Baki said.

"I am sorry but he would insist on fighting and with them wounds it would be worse." Baki made a wind blade has he got in a stance. Naruto had heard the fighting so he knew others would come he would just have to hold out until then.

"I see Baki you can handle this one I will take the body of the other, it is sure to have its… uses." Baki nodded however a giant wave of ash was sent at them.

"Neither one of you is going anywhere." Naruto said he then held his hand out has ash slid around Hayate and began to move him away to safety has Naruto charged.

/

Hayate woke up has he was in the hospital. "You're awake."

"Hokage-Sama Naruto Uzumaki met the enemy!" Sarutobi's eyes widened has he listened to Hayate's tail.

"I used my transparency Jutsu to spy like you said and found out that the Sound and Sand are working together, I had got caught though when my Jutsu wore off. I was fighting Baki the jounin sensei of the sand siblings and was about to die. Naruto more than likely heard the sounds of fighting and came to my rescue. He then though knocked me out my guess is he thought I had too many wounds to continue and figured I would be safer like that."

"Anbu come now!" Sarutobi said has he walked off the Anbu following… no one would hurt his grandson.

/

Naruto was now on his last legs has he was bleeding, Kankuro had his puppets burned to a crisp, Temari had her fan burned through and useless. Gaara was in a half state, Kabuto was panting holding with a chakra scalpel as was Baki was on a knee. "Who would think a kid could do this?"

Naruto didn't have any more strength has he dropped to his knees. "I'm sorry I won't… be… coming back…. my… h… him… me…" With that Naruto closed his eyes and passed out a trail of blood leaking out of him.

/

I might not have been able to stop them…

But ...

At least I had the strength to hold them…

I might not have killed them…

But …

At least I could wound them…

I might not have been strong…

But …

At least I protected them…

Through it all …

My only regret is …

Not being there for you …

Stay safe my …

Hime …

/

Chapter end …

/

Next Chapter

The Aftermath


	14. Chapter Thirteen The Aftermath

Review response

Uhm first off… I do not know how anyone didn't see Gaara, I was half way asleep at the time but uhm… just go with it…

Also I wasn't sure about Tenzo and Yamato but after looking it up it said Tenzo was his code name when in ANBU and well I just went with it.

The reason he can't use wind and fire will be explained later on and why she said that happened,

Thanks for the reviews by the way

/

Chapter Start

Sorry its short again Next one will be longer… hopefully ...

/

Tenten was now in her and Naruto's home curled up on a bed. Naruto had been reported dead three weeks ago even though no body was found. The truth had come out then, everyone knew of Naruto's status with Naruto being dead.

Surprisingly though the younger generation had been pissed at their parents for their treatment of Naruto, the glares made since now to them the hatred he had received they all fault guilty. The civilian kids where going to celebrate the fact Naruto was gone until a second announcement was made.

Naruto was the son of the Yandaima.

Everything had been in a panic then has many civilians wished to apologize but it was too late. His name had been added to the memorial stone then. Tenten stayed inside mostly now. She wasn't allowed to over work herself or train to hard doctor's orders.

The chunin exams had been called off has everyone was on edge waiting for an attack. A knock came at the door. "Nee-chan!" Tenten smiled has she heard Konohamaru.

"Come on in." She say Konohamaru has he came in caring a few bags along with Moegi and Udon. "We got you some stuff."

"You know I can shop on my own."

"Nu uh you have to stay at home and take care of boss's child!" Konohamaru said has Tenten smiled. A weak ago she had found out that she had gotten pregnant with Naruto's child. The civilians all knew and tried to pamper her. Naruto's classmates also came but in a good way not a way to only say sorry.

Yugao... if it wasn't for Hayate would have had a mental break down has she known became protective of Tenten like a daughter along with Hayate the two were also now engaged. Anko also visited and shared some dango with her from time to time.

"Hey Nee -chan snap out of it and help us!" Konohamaru said has Tenten snapped out of her thoughts and then her eyes widened. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING IF YOU DON'T STOP I'LL %$%^$%^$*&***&^%#%$%^#$ #$%#$%# #$%##$$$ #$%# #$#$ AND WITH A LEGO SLIDE!"

/

Kakashi sighed has he stared at the memorial stone. "I guess you did end up here huh Naruto."

"I know I will become like them and get my name on that stone and then I will become the greatest Hokage ever!"

Kakashi sighed he knew he wasn't a great sensei. He had been ordered from the council to not train Naruto, he had wanted to but the council demanded he train Sasuke. While he knew it was wrong they had something on him.

Kakashi then had gotten Naruto a different sensei so that he could actually learn something. He knew all along he was his sensei's son he had even protected Naruto sometimes has Inu. "You know he wouldn't want this."

Kakashi turned and saw Iruka their looking at him. "I know but..." Iruka nodded,

"Naruto was like a little brother to me Kakashi. I know what you did and why you did it."

"How?"

"You forget I am The Basic Ninja." Kakashi smirked, Iruka may be a chunin but he had also been called the Basic Ninja in the third war, he refused to learn flashy Jutsu because of how much people depended on them. Iruka was actually Anbu level but he wanted to teach the new generations.

"Yeah... so what do you think about this war."

"I hate it." Iruka said. "All this because the Kazekage thinks he should rule Konoha and Orochimaru being the leader of sound."

"I know what you mean Iruka." Kakashi said with a sigh.

"I hope everyone makes it." Iruka kneeled down running a hand over Naruto's name.

"The first victim has already been taken."

/

Tenten was now walking to Ichiraku Ramen has Konohamaru Moegi and Udon were with her. She waved at the people who smiled at her has they came in the stand. "Hey their Tenten," Sasuke said has Hinata was with him.

The two had actually started dating a while ago shocking everyone. Sasuke had hated losing his rival, and Hinata everyone knew liked Naruto, the two found comfort in each other somehow. Sasuke had even become more sociable.

"So have you thought of a name yet?" Sasuke asked he couldn't wait for Naruto's child to be born like many of the public.

"If it's a girl I am naming her Natsumi, and a guy is going to be Arashi." Sasuke nodded to her.  
"Tenten you're here!" Ayami said, Tenten and Ayami had gotten along great has she had been like a big sister to Naruto and now to Tenten who she thought of like a little sister.

"So what you want?"

"Two Miso Ramen," Ayami nodded after all she was eating for two now and Tenten had a craving for ramen.

/

A group of Sand chunin were at the gates of Konoha has Izumo, Kotestu, and Hana Inuzuka was their surrounding them, "We wish to speak with your Hokage."

"You got to be crazy if you think we will let you go to or Hokage." Izumo said has Hana's ninken begun to growl. Anbu appeared surrounding the Suna ninja. The leader spoke, "Go ahead and search us we are only messengers."

"Tell us your message."

"Suna is no longer with Oto, they have killed and impersonated or Kazekage forcing us into an invasion without us knowing. We have better things to do then some help some revenge driven bastard."

"Very well you will be searched and sent to T & I to determine if you speak the truth or not." The leader nodded has the Anbu cuffed them.

/

Tenten sighed has she was alone now. She brought her knees to her breast has tears came out of her eyes. She couldn't stop it every night she cried and cried waiting for some small sign Naruto is alive. She can't believe they had given up so fast.

But then they had thought he was a demon until his heritage became known and hadn't searched only pretended to. Tenten put protective hands over her stomach.

"At least I have you."

/

"Kabuto how is… my new body doing."

"The preparation is nearly complete however it will take about a month to finish."

"Then get back to work."

"Hai, Orochimaru-Sama."

/

Chapter End

/

"Are we really doing this again?" Naruto asked has he saw Kiba.

"Yeah but this time it is going to be who says the funniest joke," Kiba grinned has Ino and  
Sakura appeared.

"Alright you know the drill.

"I think I will get in on this." Shino said has Kiba blinked.

"Shino?" Kiba said has he nodded. "Uhm Ok I'll go first we each get one joke."

"Ur momma! That is all the joke needed"

"2, 1 this isn't insults Kiba."

"Mediocre at best but, somewhat funny and we told you last time it is not cool to insult an orphans mom."

"Ok my turn." Naruto said

"I went to a zoo and only one dog was there, it was a Shitzu!"

"2, 3"

"My turn I believe" Shino said.

"There was a blonde who was afraid her husband was cheating on her. She bought herself a hand gun the next day. When she came home from work later on she sees her husband in bed with a beautiful red head. Taking her gun she points it to her head and starts laughing while her husband is pleading for her to put the gun down."

"You know this doesn't seem very funny." Kiba whispered has Naruto nodded.

"The wife looked at him and said, shut up."

"You're next"

"5, 5"

/

Next Chapter

Naruto's Escape The Shinkeigan


	15. Chapter 14 Naruto Escape Part one

Well I was going to give Naruto a Dojutsu called Shinkeigan but decided against it so I didn't make him a god mod, anyway here is the chapter. 'If you think he should have one tell me and I will change it if so many people think he should'

/

Chapter start

/  
Naruto was now sitting up in a cell. He looked around has he noticed the stone walls. Three days he had been here, he now had bandages wrapped around his body has Kabuto told him not to move or else his wounds would open up, as if he would listen.

Naruto was currently thinking of a way to get out. He looked around and saw nothing. He sighed has he then decided to think. He had no idea why but he was drawn back to his training with Yugao sensei.

/

"Sensei why am I doing this?" Naruto asked has Yugao looked down as Naruto sat in lotus position meditating.

"Naruto there are times when you will have no Jutsu you can use, it can be a seal a dungeon cell, or being caught in a trap. Sometimes the best thing to do is to stop and clear you head."

"Huh, but couldn't I just blast my way out?"

"FOOL! Not everything can be destroyed you may never need this but if you die! Then it will be my fault for not teaching you this!" Naruto gulped and nodded.

/

"Looks like you were right this time sensei." Naruto then got into lotus position has he closed his eyes. Maybe this would help him.

/

Sarutobi stared at the Suna Nin in front of her. "I see so your Kazekage was tricked and then killed? Who is the new acting kage?"

"There is none at the moment."

"I see, however do not expect us to take this lightly many Konoha Nin or against you Suna nin for helping kill a village hero." The Suna Nin were confused and looked at each other.

"Who did we kill?" The leader asked.

"His name was Naruto though he was a genin that boy was a hero."

"Didn't Baki mention a boy named Naruto?" One of them asked.

"Yes but he reported the boy was stolen by Kabuto Yakushi." The chunin replied.

"This better not be a joke." Sarutobi said has the both looked at him and the third one spoke.

"Kabuto took him saying his bloodline would be useful, at the time we didn't know still and has such we let him keep the boy out of good faith. He then stated he would be used has Orochimaru's new body in a month that was about a week ago."

"Tell me do you know where the sound village is."

"His base is said to be in Rice country though it is only one, the village consist of five different bases north, south, east, west, and central. Each has a guardian though we only know the location of Rice countries base." Sarutobi nodded, could he trust them, were they telling the truth?

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" Izumo came running in the tower. "I am sorry to disturb the meeting but a large blast of chakra just came from Rice country, a tower made of Ash appeared!" Sarutobi's eyes widened.

"Get me Kakashi Hatake and Maito Gai NOW!" Izumo nodded and left

/

Naruto opened his eyes has he finally had a plan, Naruto though felt something strange? He felt his eyes pouring chakra out. Naruto didn't bother with it though. Naruto held his hand out has ash began to slip out his hand and slid under the crack of the door.

Naruto peered through the bars has he made a hand out of pure ash unlock the door. Naruto then began to sense to chakra has he saw two people with large fuma shuriken on the back racing towards him.

"Ash style Ash Slamming walls!"

Two walls of ash appeared beside Naruto and slammed into the two people. The sound ninja got up after being knocked down some ash still on them. "What a weak Jutsu." Naruto smirked.

"Ash style Ignite."

The next thing the two knew was bright colors has the explosion sent their body parts everywhere. Naruto went for his sword but felt nothing. They must have taken it Naruto thought.

"Ash Style Ninjato of burning flame."

Naruto then felt his ash around his hand has a Ninjato appeared in his hand the handle was black was the blade seemed to be made up of pure ash. Naruto was glad to have something in his hand that resembled a blade. Naruto though slashed the wall to test it. Naruto watched as it gone straight though the wall leaving burn marks where it was but there was no slash mark.

"So it can't defend." Naruto thought then began thinking about his ash style. Every time he used ash it was easily destroyed... but the attacks were powerful. Naruto then remembered what Ebisu had said once.

"Naruto it is pointless learning a Jutsu with no weakness, every Jutsu has a weakness.

That is when it hit him his ash had no defense to them it was all attack. "Hey the prisoner is out. Naruto turned and saw three more people coming at him has they threw the large oversized shuriken at him.

"Ash style Ash Storm!" Ash began to spin wildly has the shuriken where thrown back at the people who caught them. This isn't the time to think about it just attack for now. Naruto thought and then lunched himself.

/

Tenten sighed has she was now sitting up against a tree. "You ok Tenten?" Tenten turned and saw Hinata staring at her.

"Yeah I am just thinking."

"About Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, she had gotten over her speech problem with the help of Sasuke as the two were now an official couple.

"That easy to read, huh?" Tenten asked has Hinata nodded.

"Yeah," Hinata said as she sat beside Tenten. "So how is the baby doing?" Tenten smiled as she spoke.

"Apparently I am having a little girl." Hinata held in her squeal has she stood and dragged Tenten up.

"Well then it is time to go shopping!" Tenten groaned, she didn't like shopping, "Come on you need to do this it's for the baby." Low blow Tenten thought has she dusted herself up.

/

Naruto was now running though the base as he kept trying to find the way out. Scars present on his body has most of his wounds had opened up. Naruto though didn't care he could barely feel anything has he ran.

Naruto then stopped has he came into a giant room. He saw Orochimaru there with Kabuto the thing that got his attention though was the two people fighting him. Kin and Zaku, the two looked horrible. "I thought you wanted to serve me." Orochimaru stated with a sick grin.

"And I thought we were more than a sacrifice!" Zaku said has Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"It seems we have another one here." Orochimaru said has they turned and saw Naruto.

"Ash style Ash senbon!"

Ash senbon went at Orochimaru has Orochimaru jumped away. "You guys handle Kabuto." Naruto said running by them. The two were shocked Naruto helped them but charged Kabuto.

Naruto went has Orochimaru pulled out his Kusanagi blade. "I thought Anko stole that." Naruto said has Orochimaru smirked. "You can't steal a summon without breaking a contract." Orochimaru said has Naruto narrowed his eyes, not many people had a summoning contract with a blade.

Naruto looked at Orochimaru has he then summoned his Ash Ninjato. "Even turning your ash into weapons, you will make a great body." Naruto charged.

"Shut it you pedophile." Naruto slashed as Orochimaru blocked the sword, Orochimaru watched has the sword was cut in half the top half floated in the air has Naruto made a one-handed hand sign.

"Ash senbon."

The ash in the air turned into senbon has it went straight at Orochimaru. Orochimaru side jumped has the ash passed by him.

Naruto turned and threw his Ninjato.

"Ash style Ash slamming wall."

The Ninjato turned into a giant wall has Orochimaru was hit but didn't feel an impact. Naruto began going their hundreds of hand signs.

"Ash style Rising Pillar!" The ash shot up into a giant pillar has the pillar went forty stories high. The pillar then dropped down has Orochimaru then began to fall. Orochimaru then summoned a giant white snake has Manda appeared with Orochimaru standing on top of him.

"Orochimaru, why have you summoned me?"

"This boy here needs to be taught a lesson."

"For such a reason?" Manda asked as Orochimaru raised a brow.

"Do I need a good reason?" Manda narrowed his eyes, despite what people thought the snakes hated Orochimaru. Orochimaru then grinned and spoke.

"So what will you do now boy." Manda lunged at Naruto has Naruto leaped only to be kicked back by Orochimaru.

/

Kin and Zaku were now facing off against Kabuto. "You should learn your place." Kabuto said has Zaku spoke with rage.

"Fuck you! If I had known this was my fate I never would have come."

"Orochimaru gave you two reasons to live is that not good enough?" Zaku growled in anger as Kin threw senbon at Kabuto.

"Shut up and fight dammit!" Kin said has Zaku then slung his arm forward an airwave shot at Kabuto who easily jumped over it. Kabuto turned his hand into a chakra scalpel as he was about to slice Zaku in half, the next thing he knew was darkness as Naruto was thrown into Kabuto who landed between Naruto and a stone wall.

Naruto groaned and stood up has he saw Kabuto and then Orochimaru coming at him.

"Ash style ash claw!"

Naruto swung his hand has if a bear swinging his claw, the ash was created in the air formed a long sweep has if a cut from a claw, the ash then shot forward at Orochimaru. Orochimaru only slashed through it.

"IS this all the ash style has?" Naruto then held his hand out to the side.

"Ash style slamming wall!"

The wall to his side turned to ash and shot at Orochimaru. Naruto looked at them and tossed them a scroll.

"Get out of here while you can take that to Konoha!" Zaku looked at him.

"Why are you helping us?"

"Because I can't stand for people to be used!" Naruto shouted. "I understand you served Orochimaru but he was only using you and probably about to kill you for some freak experiment. In the world of Ninja an enemy can be your friend and a friend your enemy in a few seconds."

"I see what about you are you coming?" Naruto shook his head no, "What why?" Zaku asked.

"That is a map of the sound village They will go after you so I need to hold them off." Zaku nodded has he and Kin ran off.

/

Chapter End

/

Next Chapter

Naruto's Escape the Crimson Rose Garden Part two

No skit this time...


	16. Chapter 15 Naruto's escape part two

Thanks for all the reviews

I do not own Naruto

/

Chapter Start

/

Tenten sighed as she began to get up. She had been tired lately but for some reason she wanted to move around. Tenten began to get dressed as she sighed and looked up at the sky. "I wonder if you're still alive Naru-kun."

Tenten thought it was hopeless dreaming, the village though never bothered to correct her. After all she didn't carry the bloodline so the council left her alone. Though they had come to her for marriage proposals of the boy or girl, she had denied them all stating her child would only marry for love or if he or she themselves wanted to be part of it.

Tenten began to walk out of Naruto's apartment which she refused to move out of, mainly because it was her only memory besides the ramen stand. Tenten had even taken to wearing Naruto's jackets they just made her feel as if he was still alive.

"Hey Tenten," Hinata said as Tenten grinned.

"Hinata what you doing out so late?" Tenten asked as Hinata spoke.

"I have a mission I need to go soon just stop by to see if you're okay."

"I'm fine, you should go your team is probably waiting." Hinata nodded.

"Actually I am not going with my team." Tenten blinked.

"Apparently they needed a medical ninja and I was the only one available." Hinata said as she saw Tenten grew concern.

"Just promise you will be careful." Tenten said, she couldn't lose Hinata they had grown like sisters over the short time.

"I promise anyway I need to go now.

/  
"Now then it is three against one surely you cannot think to take us all on considering that you are only chunin level?" Orochimaru said with a grin looking at Naruto as Kin and Zaku had just left.

"You know I kind of wanted to test this Jutsu anyway." Naruto began flashing through hand signs as he then stopped on a tiger symbol.

"Ash Style the Ten Ash dragons!"

Dragons made of pure ash began to appear in the sky around Naruto who held out his finger. "I kind of got this ideal by watching a puppeteer." Naruto said as he had gotten the idea from Kankuro. Three dragons went after Orochimaru who jumped away only for them to come back around and hit Kabuto. Four more began to chase Orochimaru until Naruto got swiped by a tail knocking him back.

Manda had hit him and when he did the Jutsu vanished.

"I see you need constant concentration for that Jutsu though it is powerful." Orochimaru said with glee at the thought of using the Jutsu. Naruto was pinned between a wall and Manda's tail. Naruto held his hand up as ash began to gather.

Orochimaru then stabbed his hand as it was slammed against the wall. Biting through the pain he began to continue moving the ash until it turned into a giant spike.

"Ash style Ash Spike!"

The giant spike made of ash went straight for Orochimaru as Orochimaru jumped back letting go of his Ninjato. The spike hit the ground in front of Orochimaru who grinned.

"Granted it will need to be refined this bloodline will have excellent uses."

"Damn it not… again…" Naruto thought out loud as his vision began to blue somewhat. "He only needed a little more…

"NARUTO-KUN!"

/

Kin and Zaku were both running as they were now in a forest. As they had abandoned their forehead protectors they now were ready to defect to Konoha. Hell Zaku was glad to be out of the sound as was Kin. "Stop" A voice said as they were surrounded by four Konoha ninja. Maito Gai, Kakashi Hatake, Hayate Gekko, Yugao Uzuki, and Hinata Hyuuga all surrounded them.

"You sound ninja will die!" Hinata said ready to strike.

"We are not with the sound!" Kin shouted out.

"You were reported to be in the chunin exams I was a proctor myself please don't expect me to fall for this." Zaku took out a scroll.

"This is a map of the entire sound village we are no longer with sound." Zaku said holding up his hands in surrender as Kakashi took the scroll and opened it.

"It seems to match our map but it does have where the sound is located matching the base in rice country we are going to," Kakashi said as he passed it too Yugao. "Yugao you will head back with them and kill them if they set a trap."

"Why me?" Yugao said narrowing her eyes at Kakashi.

"You have the most emotional baggage on the team, Me, Gai, and Hayate came for our masteries over Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu we can't send Hinata back because she is our medic." Yugao closed her eyes and nodded, as she took off Kin and Zaku following her.

"Kakashi why did you send her off? Yugao is a medic though not developed as good has Hinata but shouldn't the genin go away first if we send someone back." Kakashi then looked at him.

"Because they had just came from Rice they looked torn from a fight, more than likely they just had a fight with Orochimaru or one of his apprentices who is to say what she would do." Gai nodded as they quickened their pace.

Soon they say it, in front of them was a gain building with a huge hole blasted in it, they saw Manda pinning Naruto and a sword pinning his arm as Naruto through a ash spike and closed his eyes.

/

NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata yelled as she ran forward, Orochimaru turned only to get hit by a dynamic entry by Gai, Kakashi through a giant fire ball at Manda as he backed away while Hinata pulled the sword out and began to treat him as they all surrounded him. Naruto was shocked he had been saved.

"Hinata, Kakashi-sensei, Bushy brow-sensei, Hayate," Naruto said clear surprise and questioning in his voice wondering if this really happened.

"Naruto-kun we came to get you." Hinata said as Manda, Orochimaru, and Kabuto appeared.

"Hinata how quick can you heal my arm."

"I am almost done." Hinata said as Hayate spoke.

"What are you planning Naruto."

"A juts I made, the strongest one I have. I need one more Jutsu and it will be ready."

"Why do you need to use another Jutsu?" Kakashi asked.

"For this Jutsu the ash as to be in place already I cannot create it like I do with others." Naruto said as they say the ash everywhere.

"I see so that is why your ash was so weak." Orochimaru said with a grin. "However I will not let you finish." Orochimaru said with a grin."

"Gai you take the snake, I will get Orochimaru, Hayate you got the apprentice." Hayate nodded as then he rushed Kabuto and slammed his sword horizontal as Kabuto barely blocked with a kunai the two being driven off.

Gai then kicked Manda who actually got driven back from the pure voice. Kakashi began to charge his Chidori in his hand.

/

With Hayate

/

Hayate watched as Kabuto landed. "I see you know the outcome will be the same as that night." Kabuto said referring to when he kidnapped Naruto.  
"Maybe but this time you got no one else." Hayate then vanished to Kabuto's surprise.

"Are you running away?" Kabuto said confused until a cut landed on his back. He turned and saw Hayate as he vanished again Kabuto noticed he made no movement. "I see," Kabuto said pulled out a kunai.

Hayate appeared and slashed through Kabuto's kunai only to vanish again. "Why don't you show yourself, you a coward?" Kabuto said trying to bait him. Hayate appeared beside Kabuto has he gone to slice him in half, Kabuto barely moved out the way in time.

"How can a special jounin be this strong?" Kabuto thought out loud.

"You know you should update your information. If it wasn't for my sickness I would already be Anbu Captain."

/

With Gai and Kakashi

/

Gai kicked Manda down as Orochimaru went and slashed at Kakashi a Chidori missing him somewhat. Only for Kakashi to jumped over the blade in a flip and fling some Kunai as Orochimaru then dodged.

"How much longer Hinata," Naruto asked as Hinata spoke.

"I have almost gotten it to heal completely Naruto-kun just a few more minutes." Naruto nodded as Hinata began to heal his wrist.

Gai got by Manda's tail as he gripped Manda and flung him Manda surprised a human could fling him landed hard on the ground.

Kakashi sent a fireball towards Orochimaru as Orochimaru summoned an earth wall blocking the fire ball.

"Naruto it's done." Hinata said as Naruto stood and began to flash through hand signs and stopped at a tiger hand sign.

"Get behind me." Gai and Kakashi both got behind Naruto.

"Ash style Ash Graveyard!"

The ash that had been knocked around as it seemed to double in size and range. Orochimaru was now surrounded by ash along with Manda.

"Was this your great Jutsu?" Orochimaru said with a smirk. "I expected more." Naruto grinned and changed his hand sign.

"No you see I just needed enough Ash that was the Jutsu I needed before this one, unlike my other Jutsu I cannot create the ash it simple requires too much ash and would drain even me of chakra that way." Naruto said with a grin.

"Ash style crimson rose garden!"

The ash shot up every from all the Jutsu's he used before, the ash from the pillar, senbon, spike, claw, Ninjato, and the ash graveyard turned into three story tall crimson roses entangling Orochimaru and Manda.

"What is this I can't get out?" Orochimaru said as Manda went poof. "Your ash style wasn't nearly this strong before!" Orochimaru shouted.

"I did that on purpose, when I first learned my ash Ninjato I figured it is easy to simple send out ash but it has no defense unless I put some real chakra into it not just enough to activate it. You shouldn't ever assume when fighting ninja." Naruto held out his hand ready to snap his fingers.

"Ash style… Ignite."

As soon has the words were spoken he snapped his fingers the rose garden went in flames small explosions happening everywhere as they heard Orochimaru's screams.

Naruto then passed out from blood loss and chakra usage he was one thing…  
fucking tired.

/

Kakashi lifted Naruto on his back as Hayate appeared after sealing Orochimaru's crisped body. "I can't believe he is still alive." Hayate said in surprise.

"I'm surprised he knew such a Jutsu." Kakashi said as he looked while some of the crimson roses were style their only a few had been ignited. "Anyway what happened to Kabuto, Orochimaru's apprentice?" Kakashi asked.

"I got distracted by the gain explosion and looked out of instinct. When I turned back he was gone." Kakashi nodded to Hayate.  
"I see however the death of Orochimaru will topple that incident." Hayate nodded.

"Yosh it is time for us to go back youthful comrades!" Gai shouted as they began to run back to Konoha. What no one noticed was for a brief second Naruto's eyes had turned pure black, the next moment though they were normal again.

/

Chapter Three

/

Next Chapter

Naruto's return


	17. Chapter 17 Naruto's Return

Ok I am also going to make an excuse for why I set up the chakra wheel some reviews in the beginning about it and pms.

so I tried to aid some scnes with Naru/Ten I though suck completely at romance so it might be horrible...

Also Naruto's eyes wont be explained until later in the story

/

Chapter Start

/

"So my jailor is finally here." Kyuubi said looking at Naruto.

"So you the Kyuubi," Naruto said. "I am guessing I am in my mind scape because I am dying."

"Close but no, you are here because I brought you here to talk." Naruto frowned the Kyuubi wanted... to talk?

"I won't free you," Naruto said as the Kyuubi sighed and laid its massive head on a paw.

"You know I granted you this bloodline right such a rare thing to have a Kekkei Tota," Naruto blinked.

"A Kekkei Tota?"

"I see they probably thought it was a Kekkei Genkai," Kyuubi mused out loud.

"What is the difference between a Kekkei Tota and a Kekkei Genkai?" Naruto asked confused.

"Humph so you don't know but then again there is only one Kekkei Tota besides yours out there." Kyuubi said and sighed. "I guess I will explain."

"A Kekkei Genkai is a mixture of two elements combined. A Kekkei Tota is a mixture of three elements combined."

"Wait I thought you gave me Fire and I had wind." Kyuubi nodded.

"Yes however it would be impossible you see fire consumes wind it can't just be given to you, you would need a path way imagine the five elements each leading to another, however fire and wind have a door stopping wind from learning fire but fire can learn wind."

"You saying I can't learn my weakness." Naruto said as Kyuubi nodded. "What about earth isn't that a middle between them all." Kyuubi nodded.

"Yes however earth can learn all elements in time, think of it as between the elements. given you earth style made you able to learn fire." Naruto nodded though something was bugging him.

"Why? Why give me this power?" Naruto asked as Kyuubi spoke.

"Simple my power is reflected upon you, you were weak someone that would easily die. I can't let you die yet fool. Also before you go on the third tree to the left of the stone of dead and seven behind with the lucky number you will find something you seek."

Before Naruto could ask what he meant Naruto felt a stirring outside as he was thrown out of the sewer that was his mind.

/

"OH damn I feel like I got hit in the head with a frying pan and Konohamaru had done that thing with Moegi and Udon were..." He couldn't finish as Tenten tackled him in a hug as he returned it. Tenten began sobbing in his chest.

"You up! Naruto don't you ever scar me like that again!" Tenten yelled at him as Naruto put his arms around her.

"It's ok Hime I promise I will always come back to you." Naruto said as Tenten held him tighter.

"You... promise." Tenten said looking at him in the eyes as tears were ready to come out of her eyes. Naruto wiped the tears away.

"I promise my Hime." Tenten hugged him tighter afraid to let go.

"Well you two seemed to have hit it off." Naruto turned and saw Hinata looking at them as Sasuke had an arm around her waist.

"Wait," Naruto said as they all looked at him. "You and ... Sasuke are..."

"Yeah dope me and Hinata are a couple." Naruto laughed out loud as Sasuke scowled.

"What is so funny?" Sasuke said as Naruto spoke.

"So Sasuke it seems you will finally stop being a Teme soon." Naruto said as Sasuke was confused with Hinata and Tenten.

"Dope what you mean."

"Well you finally found your sunny place." Naruto said as Sasuke groaned at the joke he had heard from Kiba, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten.

"You know for saying something that cheesy I am going to make you pass out." Naruto glared.

"Is that a challenge Teme?" Naruto said as Sasuke smirked.

"I won't need to lift a finger." Sasuke said as Naruto's scowl deepened. "Tenten's pregnant." Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at Tenten.

"H...h...h...how?" Naruto managed to say.

"Well when a man and a woman love each other the man sticks his..."

"HINATA!" Tenten said blushing at a grinning Hinata.

"Or you really... pregnant Tenten?" Tenten nodded as Naruto passed out as Tenten glared at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked as Hinata sighed.

"I think you broke him." Hinata said lifting Naruto's arm letting it fall down.

/

Naruto now woke up again as Tenten spoke. "You're up finally." Naruto glanced around only seeing Tenten, "Hey Hime I had this weird dream where you were pregnant and I got trapped by Orochimaru and Sasuke and Hinata are dating." Tenten blinked.

"Naruto that wasn't a dream." Naruto blinked as his eyes widened.

"So I am going to be a father?" Tenten nodded as Naruto grinned and hugged her. Tenten smiled and hugged back.

"Oh Naruto you should know I already told two people they were going to be the child's god parents." Naruto blinked.

"Who Hime?" Naruto asked wondering.

"Yugao and Hayate." Naruto blinked.

"Yugao-Sensei?" Tenten nodded.

"After you left she almost went nuts it was only thanks to Hayate she kept her sanity the two are planning to get married soon." Naruto nodded and then noticed they were still in the hospital.

"Uhm how bad was I?" Naruto asked as Tenten spoke.

"The doctors said you were poisoned by Orochimaru's sword, almost your entire nerve system is damaged, along with that you were nearly drained off chakra from using so many high powered Jutsu." Naruto nodded and then grinned.

"Yeah but I did learn something pretty awesome." Naruto said as Tenten blinked. Naruto clasped his hands together as Tenten could feel the chakra in between Naruto's hands. When Naruto let his hands go a red ring was there as the middle held a red stone in it.

Naruto looked at her and spoke. "I know the Hokage forced us to last time, it may not be a big ring, and I know you might want a different one." Naruto as Tenten blinked when he slid the ring on her finger, the stone turned into a crimson rose insignia onto it engraving the insignia on the ring. "But even if it was forced I would still ask you to marry me."

Tenten's eyes widened as she heard them words, Tenten turned and kissed Naruto on the lips.

/

My first attempt at a lemon if you don't want to read then please skip

/

Tenten Kissed Naruto as Naruto fell back on the hospital bed wrapping his arms around Tenten. Tenten grabbed his shirt and went to lift it up. "What if someone catches us?" Naruto said as Tenten spoke.

"I placed Silencing seals around the room they allowed me to stay with you to night."

"Seals?" Naruto said as Tenten kissed him.

"Later Naru-kun, right now your mine." Naruto nodded as he lifted his shirt up off his body and kissed Tenten as she opened her mouth their tongues entwining in each other. Naruto pulled off her shirt little her sexy toned abs show that she had gotten from training.

Tenten had on a black laced bra underneath it. She wasn't a girly girl but Naruto knew she loved black lace. Naruto slipped a hand under her bra has he began messaging her left breast while he then moved her down to suck on her right nipple.

Tenten moaned in pleasure as she grasped Naruto's head. Naruto grinned as she then pushed him down unclasping her bra. He watched has her breast were free while not overly big they were a decent round size and very close together.

Tenten began to lick his neck as Naruto watched her work her way down as she got to his waist line. She pulled his pants down with his boxers as she grasped his tool. She began to stoke Naruto as he groaned in pleasure.

Tenten smirked she had missed Naruto a lot and though sex wasn't the main part of their relationship she was still a hormonal pregnant teenager. Tenten began to lick the side of Naruto's cock as she stroked the making Naruto groan in pleasure.

Tenten then closed her mouth on the tip of his dick as Naruto leaned his head back. Tenten slid down his erection a small amount trying to get use to his length and thickness as she felt Naruto place his hands in her hair.

She slowly began to bob her head going up and down on his eructation as he watched Tenten go lower and lower with her bobs until she fit all nine inches of his cock in her mouth. Naruto then felt a sensation as he spoke.

"Hime I'm going to..." Tenten began bobbing her head faster and faster as Naruto exploded into her mouth. Naruto watched as she slid off his dick some of his cum still on it. She put her hand to cover her mouth as she swallowed has if making sure none of his cum had come out.

"Naru-kun what about me I got no release." Naruto kicked his pants off as he then grabbed Tenten and swapped places with her. Naruto began to kiss her neck as he slid his middle finger into her pussy after ripping off her pants and underwear. Tenten moaned as Naruto began to kiss her as they entriwned each other's tongues.

Naruto then slammed his still hard cock into her as Tenten leaned her head back and screamed. Naruto grinned as he slammed into her again as he heard her silent scream as she was panting while he began to thrust inside of her. Tenten wrapped her legs around his waist as she slid her arms around the back of his neck.

"Yes damn it! Give me me more! faster! Harder! Fuck me!" She screamed as Naruto began thrusting into her harder faster and anything she asked as he kept on going.

"Oh damn I'm about to!" Tenten said as Naruto felt her release around his cock as he kept on going and then with a final slam.

"NARU-KUN!"

"HIME!"

They both shouted as Naruto cummed inside her. Naruto fell down panting on top of her. Tenten grinned and rolled him over sliding on top.

"Ready for round two." She asked as Naruto grinned.

/

End of Lemon.

/

"What do you mean it's gone?" Anko yelled out at an Anbu.

"The scroll containing Orochimaru's body was stolen a few hours ago. One Kabuto Yakushi had stolen the scroll an Anbu caught sight of him however Kabuto had managed to wound him before leaving." Anko nodded.

What would he want with a dead body? Anko wondered.

/

Chapter End

/

Sorry for shortness... I have been having trouble writing lately and yeah... but anyway

good or bad?


	18. Chapter 18 Suna's Plan

Chapter Start

Sorry for any grammar errors I couldn't find.

/

Naruto was now with Tenten as the two had been called to the Hokage's office. He had been freaked out at first from the smiles when he was so use to glares from people. They arrived to the Office to see Sarutobi standing there and spoke.

"Naruto It's good to see your doing fine." Naruto nodded with a smile and Sarutobi spoke. "Me and the Council have decided to give you a field promotion." Naruto blinked. "Not only did you hold off a jounin, spy and three genins you also managed to kill Orochimaru. I am now granting you the title of Chunin."

Naruto's eyes widened as he then broke into a grin. "Thanks Jiji!"

"Also you now have a team you are now team three with Yugao as your sensei." Naruto blinked.

"Who are my team mates?"

"Two genin from the sound," Sarutobi said to him. "You might recognize them their names are Kin Tsuchi and Zaku Abumi." Naruto only blinked, "They were betrayed by Orochimaru and wished to join they stated before they left they saw you and told them to run."

Naruto blinked and then nodded. "Yeah there was a guy and a girl that I met both was fighting with Orochimaru and Kabuto at the time." Sarutobi nodded.

"Well Naruto when someone from another village or a missing Nin wishes to join a village they must go on a three month probation period. As you first mission as a Chunin you and your sensei Yugao are to watch over them and make sure of their intents. During this time you will be going on no missions." Naruto nodded to the Hokage.

"Ok Jiji," Naruto said as he was about to leave.

"One more thing Naruto," The Hokage then tossed him some keys. "That apartment is going to be too small to raise a clan even if it is turned into a complex so here are the keys to your new home. Also you will find some letters in your home that you should read they will explain your role as a clan heir." Naruto nodded and left with Tenten.

/

Naruto and Tenten both looked and saw a giant two story house. "Wow it's huge!" Naruto said as Tenten nodded both had never been in a house this big before. Naruto opened the double door and walked in with Tenten to a large room with nothing in it but stairs going up.

As they searched the house they found seven bedrooms and three baths along with a kitchen and large dining room along with a room for an armory and another that had a lot of shelves.

Naruto was now walking through a hall way with Tenten as he opened up a room they had just found to see a room with a desk and a chair behind it, shelves along the walls and letters on the desk.

"I guess this is the office." Tenten said as Naruto nodded and opened the first later.

_Jutsu scrolls_

_Every clan as a library full of scrolls that only they can access through blood seals. You are to write any Jutsu's you create and put them in your library only you are any of your relatives can look at them along with Tenten as her blood was added to the seal._

_This is also to ensure you do not forget about Jutsu that you should teach to your children._

_Sarutobi Horizon_

"What I have to write down everything?!" Naruto nearly yelled at the thought as Tenten smirked.

"You can always use kage bunshin Naruto aren't they solid." Tenten said as Naruto blinked and then nodded.

"Yeah I guess so let's see what the other one is."

_Clan head requirements_

_You are now a clan heir to become clan head requires the following requirements._

_1. Achieve either Jounin rank or reach the age of eighteen _

_2. Have at least one child to carry on your legacy_

_When the following two are complete you will receive a seat on the council and will give advice to the Hokage at certain times._

"Well it isn't sound too bad... what now Hime?" Naruto asked as Tenten blinked however a voice spoke behind them.

"Uzumaki," Naruto turned and saw some a red haired person with a gourd on his back. "You will prove my existence."

"Tenten go," Tenten pulled out a scroll. "Tenten think of the child!" Naruto yelled at Tenten, She was shocked but then remembered she was still pregnant.

"You better come back to me." Tenten said as she ran off.

"I won't let you hurt my Hime." Naruto said as the boy spoke.

"I have no intention of doing so I wish to only kill you." Sand began pouring out of his gourd as he began to smile evilly. Naruto pulled out his blade and got ready.

"I'm sorry but I can't die yet."

/

Tenten ran off as she began to run to get help. On her way she stopped to see a girl with a large fan blocking her path. "What do you want?" Tenten said pulling out a kunai.

"Listen girly we just want that child in your stomach nothing more after all Suna will benefit from such a bloodline." Temari said as Tenten's eyes widened as she then glanced around to see a puppet blocking the other path.

"We already got you trapped and cornered their is nothing you can do." Kankuro said appearing behind the puppet. Tenten bit her lip as she tried to think of a way out without hurting her unborn child.

"You already know I can beat you why don't you just come quietly." Temari said with a smirk as she moved forward however her body stopped.

"Sis is something wrong?" Kankuro said as they both watched her struggle. "What the hell sis stop messing around what's wrong with you?" Kankuro then went to move however he was also stopped. "What the fuck?" Kankuro couldn't even move his fingers as his puppet was now useless. "What the hell is happening here?"

"Shadow Possession Jutsu complete."

/

Chapter End

/

I it is way too short but it is just to help me get back in the flow the next chapters I will try to make a lot longer.


End file.
